Release
by Cyko and Boleyn
Summary: [DannyLindsay] Release is what they both need in more ways than one, but will they get it? Ch10 posted Oct23. Complete.
1. Prologue

**ANs: **A few months ago, we toyed with the idea of co-writing a fic, and after about 3 months of planning and writing, this is finally ready to go. It takes place after _Charge of This Post_.  
Huge thanks goes to **Elainhe** for beta-ing this beast, and to **Bluenose** for doing a pre-post read of it.  
Special thanks to our daughter **Spunky** for moral support and constant nagging to post this.  
All regular disclaimers apply - don't own, just borrowing.

* * *

**Release  
****A Joint Fic by Boleyn and Cyko**

**  
**

**Prologue**

_Meeting, my office, five minutes._

Lindsay looked down at the text message from Mac, exasperated. How did he expect her to finish up her case if he was always calling her off into meetings or onto other cases? The pile of paperwork on her desk was really getting ridiculous; numerous times she had contemplated bringing a sleeping bag to the lab and just living there instead – at least she'd save the subway fare.

Her mind began to wander as she cleaned up the bench where she had been processing. The entire lab was still feeling the effects of all that had taken place in the last month, particularly Flack's injury. He had been sent home from the hospital, a huge relief to everyone, though he was still not allowed back at work. Lindsay shuddered as she thought about the older, grumpy man who had come in as Flack's temporary replacement while he recovered – Simon Jones. He was most unpleasant, always insisting that the CSIs didn't know what they were doing, or that he always knew of better ways to do things. More than once, he had nearly seriously compromised the evidence. The entire team was anxious for Flack to return, if for nothing else but to be rid of his horrid replacement.

Lindsay walked quickly through the corridor, approaching Mac's office. Just short of her destination, a familiar "Psst! Montana!" caught her attention. She had only just started to turn as Danny reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Not now, Danny," she said apologetically. "Mac just asked me to come to his office."

"Me too," Danny said, causing Lindsay to stop dead in her tracks. Seeing her reaction, Danny continued worriedly, "Do you think it's about--"

"No," she cut him off firmly, trying to ignore the feeling of dread. "Come on, whatever it is, we'd better hurry."

As they entered Mac's office, he greeted them with a smile. He was looking more cheerful and relaxed than he had in ages. Stella was already there. The four exchanged greetings. Hawkes was the last to arrive, bringing with him an ungodly stench.

"What the hell, Hawkes! You stink!" said Danny, backing as far away as he could get.

"God Hawkes, is that decomp!" echoed Stella, holding her nose in disgust.

Hawkes just stared, a small grin on his face. "Yep, decomp in a makeshift coffin, left in a room with zero ventilation. Doesn't exactly smell like peaches."

Mac let out a small laugh, though it was evident the smell was quickly getting to him. "I'll make this brief then," he said, handing out four identical envelopes to each team member. "I know it's been a ridiculous month, and you guys have all been working unbelievably hard. But you can only take so much, and I know you guys are starting to feel a little burned out—" he looked around the room at the skeptical faces staring back at him, then corrected himself "—alright, alright, a lot burned out… but that's why I've taken it upon myself to organize this… open up the envelopes."

Each member tore open the seal, pulling out a brochure with a beautiful cottage and lush vegetation on the cover, the title _Kuson Resort _written in calligraphy across the top. Inside the front cover was a short printed list titled 'To Bring'.

Danny looked up at Mac, disbelief on his face. "You mean we're all going away? Together? What about the lab, the cases?"

Mac held up his hand to silence Danny. "I've already taken care of it – the supervisor from Rochester CSI has agreed to cover us for the weekend – we just owe him a favour."

"Wow, Mac, this is incredible – thanks so much," grinned Lindsay, the look of the quaint cottage reminding her of her family's summerhouse, where they used to escape to multiple times during the hot, Montana summers.

"This place organizes retreats for companies and organizations across the country – from what I've read, it's supposed to be great. We'll be there four nights, five days."

Lindsay looked up, a large smile on her face. "When do we leave?"

Mac grinned. "One hour."

Everyone's heads snapped up in near-unison.

"Are you kidding? One hour? In case you missed it, I smell like _garbage!_" exclaimed Hawkes in disbelief.

"Garbage would be a compliment right now, buddy," laughed Danny, giving him a teasing smirk. Hawkes returned a glare.

"Fine, fine," conceded Mac, "Two then. My watch says … 12:30. Our bus will be here at 2:30 – don't be late, or I'm leaving you behind." Looking over at Hawkes, he added, "Well, I suppose leaving some behind wouldn't be the worst thing…"

Hawkes did his best to hide a laugh. "Very funny, Mac."

"Alright, go! Get packing!" Mac said, shooing them all out of his office.

Everyone turned and filed out. Once Stella and Hawkes had disappeared into their respective offices, Danny pulled Lindsay aside.

"Montana," he said quietly, so no one else would hear, "About half of the stuff on this list is at _your _apartment and the other half at mine!"

They had been together only about two months. While they hadn't explicitly hidden their relationship from their coworkers, neither was ready to come right out and declare it, either. They were still trying to figure out exactly where things stood between them, not wanting to make things in the lab awkward, should they not work out. Lindsay had had to try extremely hard to keep from bursting out laughing when Hammerback informed her of his suspicions that Danny had a crush on her.

Lindsay thought for a moment. "Alright, alright. I'll go to my place, you go to yours. Tell me what you all you need." She took a pen out of her pocket.

"My electric razor," Danny recited. "My Yankees t-shirt that you stole--

"Borrowed!" she corrected him teasingly.

"Sure, whatever you say," he grinned in response. "Also my toothbrush, hair brush, deodorant… uh, I think that's it."

Lindsay jotted these items down. "Okay, anything else?"

Danny muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" she inquired.

"My pillow," he whispered.

She laughed. "I think they'll have pillows at there, Danny."

Danny frowned, looking deeply concerned. "But I can't sleep without _my _pillow," he protested, on the verge of whining. Lindsay held up her hand.

"Fine, I'll get your pillow," she promised. She made sure no one was looking, then stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. "Meet me in the parking lot at 2:25."

* * *

Lindsay raced through the door of her apartment and yanked her suitcase out of the closet. She opened it on her bed, sneezing as dust billowed up in her face. It had not been touched since the day she arrived from Bozeman, nearly a year ago. First she packed various clothing items - a bikini, jeans, shirts with short sleeves, a sweatshirt just in case, and a sexy little jade-green dress. Danny's Yankees shirt went on top of the pile. Glancing at the list Mac provided them, she grabbed various other items from her room: camera, toiletries, sunscreen, sunglasses. 'Bug Repellent' was also listed, but she didn't have any, nor did she have time to run out and get some. _Well, I'll just have to borrow,_ she thought, running around her apartment.

She jumped when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Don't forget my pillow!"

She laughed. "Danny, I've got your pillow right here. Will you be needing your blankie, too?"

"You're just so funny, Montana," he growled. "You're lucky I'm not there right now, or I'd-"

"You'd what?" she prompted teasingly.

"Mmm," was all Danny said. "You'll find out later."

Lindsay shook her head. "Get packing, Danny, pick me up in a half-hour," she said before hanging up.

She glanced at her watch – it was already 1:30. Of course, there had been a delay on the subway, some kids jerking off in one of the cabins. As a result, it took her a full half-hour longer than normal to make it to her apartment.

In the bathroom, she plucked Danny's razor up off the sink, and both their hairbrushes and toothbrushes.

By the time she was finished packing, Lindsay's suitcase was bulging slightly. Still, she was proud that she was able to fit everything in one. She looked her apartment over once, then again over Mac's list, turned off the lights, and locked the door behind her as she left. She smiled with satisfaction. _Time for some much needed R&R_, she thought.

* * *

At 2:25, Danny and Lindsay pulled up to the lab. Lindsay was relieved to get there on time – they had fought traffic the whole way. A half-sized coach bus was already stationed in front of the lab, waiting for them. Lindsay had hardly heaved her bag out of the car when a much older man wearing a black suit came to assist her.

"Leave that to me, ma'am," he smiled, taking the bag from her hand. The logo on his shirt matched that on the side of the bus, identifying him as the driver. The name "Lou" was embroidered over his left breast.

Danny watched as Lou loaded Lindsay's suitcase underneath the bus. "And what am I, chopped liver?" he asked, struggling with his overstuffed bag, his pillow sticking out the top.

Lindsay just laughed as she walked to the bus. "Nothing wrong with some people acting like gentlemen, you know," she called over her shoulder as she boarded. "You might take some notes, Messer."

Mac stood in front of her, smiling. "Good, you're on time," he said, motioning for her to take a seat. Hawkes had already claimed the seat behind Mac, his stench now gone, replaced with the overwhelming scent of men's cologne. "Geez, Hawkes, shower in decomp then shower in cologne – you're on a roll today!" Lindsay quipped. But something stopped her dead in her tracks as her eyes travelled past Hawkes to –

"Flack, what the hell are you doing here!" exclaimed Danny, coming up behind Lindsay. She looked from Flack to Mac, both of whom were smiling widely.

"You were able to bring him! How'd you clear that with the doctors!"

"Oh please," said Flack, standing up to shake Danny's hand. "I'm hardly a glass doll. Besides, it's nice to finally get out of my house; who'd've thought I'd be missing work this much! Just have to be good about taking medication, nothing strenuous this weekend – just a weekend to relax. And of course, I come equipped with a zillion and a half phone numbers, both of doctors here and in the area we're going, because apparently I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

Lindsay laughed, taking the window seat across from Flack. Danny sat down beside her, bumping his thigh against hers not-so-accidentally.

Stella appeared shortly afterwards, her suitcase causing even Lou a bit of trouble.

"I'll never understand how you women pack so much," commented Flack, watching Lou struggle with Stella's suitcase as she boarded. The same surprise hit Stella as she registered that it was actually Flack on the bus, embracing him in a hug. "Good to see you so well," she told him.

"Alright," said Mac, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get going!"


	2. Chapter 1

Again, special thanks to our beta/gamma team **Elainhe** and **Bluenose!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"We're here," announced Mac cheerfully as the bus slowed to a stop in front of Kuson Resort.

Lindsay peered out the window, gasping at the view that lay before her. The brochure Mac had given them earlier did not do this place justice – the large, three-storey house was painted an inviting blue-grey, and was surrounded by a white picket fence which gave it a quaint appearance despite its size. To the right was a large archway leading to the front of the resort, and behind it, to its lush green grounds. Flowers of all types and colors bloomed in the gardens and along the fences. Their sweet aroma immediately filled Lindsay's head as she stepped off the bus. She stopped to take in a deep breath; if just the picture had reminded her of Montana, this scene made her feel as though she actually was back home. A large smile was plastered on her face as the bright sun beat down on her cheeks.

"Still with us there, Montana?" teased Danny, placing his hand on the small of her back.

All she could do was smile sweetly at him, letting out a small laugh. Though these few days away would be really great for the team, Lindsay had a strong feeling that it would also be great for her and Danny as a couple. She had no idea what was in store for them, but she really hoped they'd get some time apart from everyone else.

She turned around to pick up her suitcase, only to find Lou was already loading it, and the others, onto a cart, ready to bring everything in for them. Lindsay was unaccustomed to such luxury, but she certainly enjoyed it.

"Are you guys planning on coming in, or are you going to stay out here all weekend? Come on!" Mac called, beckoning them up the front stairs of the resort.

"We'd better do what Mac says, Montana," Danny hissed playfully. "We don't want to ruin his good mood!" With a chuckle, Lindsay followed Danny and the rest of the team to the front door.

* * *

The immense cottage's interior was just as breathtaking as the grounds on which it stood. Lindsay could tell immediately that the place was very old. The desk attendant, noticing her staring at the details, commented that the woodwork and framing was all original from when the cottage was built in the late 1800s. The intricate carvings on the large slabs of wood that made up the trim, doorframes, and railings were magnificent. The cottage emitted an extremely calm, cozy, and inviting aura; Lindsay could already feel her stresses rising away like a helium balloon. Getting lost in the moment, she began to lean into Danny, wanting him to wrap his arms around her, for them to just get lost in the comfort the cottage was already providing. She stopped herself just in time, suddenly remembering their companions standing nearby. The laugh in Danny's eye told her she'd been caught in her almost-action.

"Reservations are for the CSI New York Crime Lab," Mac said to the attendant, pulling out a thick package of paperwork and printouts.

"Yes, Mac Taylor and company, I have you all here." She typed away at her computer for a few moments, asking Mac for his credit card at the appropriate time. She slid his room key across the counter, informing him to wait just off to the side while she registered everyone else. Flack went up next, following through the same motions as Mac had just completed. Lindsay couldn't help but smile as Flack joined Mac after receiving his room key and assignment – he, more than anyone, needed this getaway – he had been through so much, and still wasn't entirely recovered. She turned her attention back to Danny, who had just stepped to the counter. The attendant once again punched a few details into her computer. Looking up from the ancient monitor, her eyes fell on Stella and Lindsay. "And which one of you two ladies would be Ms. Monroe?"

Lindsay stepped up beside Danny, a pensive look on her face. "That'd be me," she answered slowly, a questioning tone to her voice.

The attendant just smiled sweetly, sliding two room keys across the counter. "Here you are," she said, "You two will be in room 248."

Danny and Lindsay looked from each other to the attendant, both equally perplexed. "We're in the same room?" asked Danny, stunned.

"That's what I have here," said the attendant, confused by their reactions.

They turned to face Mac, but the look on his face answered their questions immediately. _He knew._

"I assumed you'd want to stay in the same room; I figured you'd do it anyway, so I wasn't about to pay for two separate ones when only one would get used in the end," Mac winked.

"Wait, what!" asked Hawkes, a look of total shock on his face. "You mean, you two? Are…? And you knew, Mac!"

"You mean you didn't!" laughed Stella, Flack grinning widely beside her. "I thought CSIs were supposed to be observant!"

"Hang on, hang on," interrupted Danny, putting it together. "You all knew!" Lindsay's expression echoed his words.

"I didn't!" defended Hawkes.

Flack and Stella just stared. "How could you _possibly _not know!"

Hawkes rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. "And here I thought I came out of the morgue to be more _in _theloop!"

Laughing, Danny wrapped an arm around Lindsay, pulling her close. "Alright, joint rooms it is!" he grinned. Picking up the two keys and paperwork, they joined Mac and Flack.

"How long have you known?" asked Lindsay, her hand now in Danny's.

"I'm not sure exactly when you two got together 'officially'," replied Flack, making air-quotations with his fingers, "But it was pretty obvious straight from your first day that Danny-boy here had the hots for you."

"My guess?" said Mac, moving over to make room for Stella, "Things went past just friendship the night you two came to Cozy's."

Lindsay immediately felt her cheeks redden – she hadn't known Mac had seen them there; he hadn't said anything after his set, nor was the occasion ever brought up. She said as much.

"Lindsay, you two were sitting smack in the middle of the bar," Mac went on, a slight teasing tone in his voice. "When I saw Danny show up, my suspicions were pretty much confirmed about the two of you, so I just steered clear and let you guys have the night to yourselves."

Stella's eyes sparkled. "And it looks like Mac was right!" she laughed.

Danny looked at Lindsay, deferring the unspoken question to her. She drew a breath, not sure of how to answer. She didn't want Mac to think that they were being secretive around the lab, trying to hide their relationship, so she picked her words carefully. "Well, it's true, that night was when we both realized there was a bit more than just a working relationship between us…" she confirmed sheepishly. "But we weren't trying to hide anything, we just wanted to… figure it out ourselves, first." Danny squeezed her hand reassuringly. Lindsay was grateful when Mac didn't respond, instead just smiling gently. He understood.

Hawkes joined them a few minutes later, along with the attendant who was carrying several large white envelopes in her hand.

"Well, welcome to Kuson Resort. I'm Rose, one of the many staff members here. We hope you enjoy the next five days with us – we promise it will be fun and relaxing! That is why you're here, after all!" Rose smiled very pleasantly, handing out the envelopes. "Here you'll find an itinerary for tomorrow. Since it's already past six, just feel free to roam the grounds, make yourselves comfortable. You'll find a small café down the hall and to the right, open twenty-four hours. They know you were getting here after dinner hour; as such, they saved dinner portions for you. You can order them to your rooms or eat in the lounge whenever you'd like. They also have wonderful snacks and other munchies available, all free of charge. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of us; but for now, why don't you go to get settled in? Your suitcases have been dropped off at your respective rooms, and before I forget - the sunset will be beautiful tonight, it's not something you want to miss!"

After exchanging pleasant thank-yous, everyone made their way up to their rooms. The team was looking forward to a weekend of fun, relaxation, and escape.

* * *

The team walked along the waterfront, the breeze cooling against the warm, setting sun. The sky was painted in vibrant shades of fuchsia and tangerine. Lindsay pulled her zip-up sweater tighter around her. Danny, noticing her movement, put his arm around her shoulders, shielding her from the crisp, evening wind.

As they strolled, they allowed their stresses to be carried away by the brisk air. The next few days would be fantastic – relaxing, rejuvenating, recharging – it was just what they all needed. Lindsay leaned into Danny – it'd be a great few days away for them, too. As much as she enjoyed bonding with the entire team, she was really craving time to be with Danny. _Just_ Danny.

Flack pulled a Frisbee out of the bag he was carrying. "Who's in?" he called.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" questioned Mac.

"Yeah, this I did check with my doctor – as long as I'm not running around at top speed or diving for it, I'm okay," Flack smiled.

"Well then, count me in," smiled Hawkes, jogging down the sand to put distance between himself and Flack.

Lindsay turned to face Danny, who was looking at her expectantly. "Yes?" she asked, smiling.

"Can I go?" asked Danny. Lindsay burst out laughing.

"Danny, you hardly need to ask… but yes, you can go."

He gave her a quick peck on her lips before taking off after Hawkes and Flack.

"Go Mac," said Stella, laying out a large blanket, not looking up at him. "It'll be good for you, and you'll just annoy me sitting here," she teased.

"Well, clearly I see where I'm not wanted," laughed Mac. He turned to join the rest of the men.

Lindsay sat beside Stella, admiring the sun, which hung low in the sky, reflecting off the surface of the water. The sounds of the waves rolling onto the shore, then rescinding back was calming. She lay down and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace that the resort brought. Behind her, she could hear the hoots and whoops from the guys behind her – she had no trouble picking out which ones came from Danny. She smiled widely.

"Wonder who's on your mind," laughed Stella from beside her.

Lindsay chucked, keeping her eyes closed. She could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm really happy for you two," Stella said. "Though it took you guys long enough to come out with it!"

Lindsay opened one eye and glanced over at Stella, blushing deeply. "I guess we were just waiting to figure out exactly what it was before we told anyone."

"It makes sense," replied Stella, "it was just a pain for us to pretend we didn't know when we really did! But like I said, I'm really happy for you guys, we all are."

"Thanks," was all Lindsay could think of to say. She rolled onto her stomach, her eyes immediately falling on Danny. He was now playing wearing only his shorts, his tank thrown absently in the sand behind him. She felt her face begin to warm as she watched him run around the sand, the setting sun bouncing sexily off every crevice and curve of his muscles. She breathed deeply as she watched Danny jump in the air to catch a high throw from Hawkes.

Lindsay and Stella laughed as Mac dove and fell trying to catch the return throw from Danny.

"Very nice," he laughed, getting up and wiping the sand off his shirt. "Alright, let's bring it in," he gestured.

Lindsay smiled as Danny lay down on the blanket next to her, one arm draped across his bare stomach, his tank strewn lazily beside him.

"Have fun?" asked Lindsay, running a hand through his hair.

"Hah, yeah, but now I'm here with you," he smiled, his eyes still closed.

Lindsay looked at him as he lay silently on the blanket, watching his chest slowly rise and fall with each deep breath he took.

"Alright, who's up for some celebrating?" asked Mac, pulling out two bottles of red wine from his bag, along with six red plastic cups.

"Classy," commented Hawkes, taking one cup for himself and passing the rest around.

Mac smirked as he filled the six cups. "Cheers," he said, raising his glass briefly and taking a sip. The others followed suit.

They sat together on the sand, laughing and teasing each other, having a great night and just enjoying each other's company. It didn't take them long to polish off both of Mac's bottles, and it showed; Flack had evidently found the beautiful, peaceful sunset absolutely hilarious. He compared the bright orange orb to anything he could think of – a fireball, a trampoline, which he called a 'tram-bop-o-line', and the pink scar on his abdomen.

"I think the wine has gone straight to his head, you think?" Danny said to Lindsay laughing as he finished off his third cup.

They watched together as the sun sunk behind the surface. More and more tiny white stars made their presence known in the darkening sky. As Mac and Stella folded up the blanket and packed up what they had brought, Lindsay watched Danny slip his shirt back onto his shoulders, doing up the buttons save the top two.

Mac and Stella led the way back to the cottage.

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand, stopping her.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asked, confused by his actions.

He dipped his head and captured her lips with his. She returned the gesture, smiling inwardly at the electricity that jolted through her body every time he touched her.

"Nothing wrong, just had to do that," he said softly, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Lindsay smiled, feeling her cheeks brighten.

"Come on," said Danny, taking her hand to catch up with the others. "We need some alone time."


	3. Chapter 2

**ANs: **Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far – we love hearing what you did (and didn't) like – reviews make us feel all warm and tingly.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As they entered the front doors of the cottage, the group said their goodnights and headed off to their respective rooms.

"Try to get at least an hour of shut-eye, Stud Muffin," Flack teased Danny, slapping him on the shoulder and winking at Lindsay before walking down the corridor. Lindsay felt her cheeks redden as she realized that part of being 'out in the open' meant they'd be the brunt of many jokes, most likely to encompass sexual undertones, as Flack's just had. She glanced up as Danny, who was grinning proudly at Flack as he disappeared into his bedroom. Lindsay just shook her head, gesturing Danny forward. _Men._

Hand in hand, Lindsay and Danny climbed the steps to their own room. The second the door shut behind them, they were in each other's arms. For the past few hours, they had been with the others, and only able to sneak private glances and the occasional peck. The sunset had practically been torture. They kissed fervently, hungrily, breaking apart only because they needed to catch their breath.

"So," Danny said, grinning and raising his eyebrows in an unspoken proposition, his hands still moving up and down her back.

"So," Lindsay replied. The wine made her feel warm and tingly all over… or perhaps it was not merely the wine. Yet she felt a little awkward, a little nervous. She and Danny had not yet slept together. Though they had never come right out and expressed their feelings, Lindsay was fairly certain Danny felt the same way she did. She wanted the moment to be right, not to rush into it and risk their relationship getting awkward because they simply got caught up in a moment. But here… here it was different. Suddenly, all bets were off.

Lindsay looked around her. She was in the arms of the man who rocked her world. They were in a beautiful location, a cool breeze drifting in through the window, a romantic room with a balcony that overlooked the star-kissed sky. _ with it_, she thought. _It couldn't be any more perfect than tonight_. She began unbuttoning Danny's shirt at a frantic pace, one button after another until the entire garment hung slack on his body. He shook it off, Lindsay's hands sliding under his tank top. She grasped the hem and began to pull up, exposing his warm, muscular chest.

Danny gently took her hands in his, stopping her momentarily. "You sure?" he asked cautiously.

Lindsay reached over and flipped off the light switch, blanketing them in darkness. "Yes, dammit, I'm sure," she gasped, tugging him backwards until they both collapsed on the bed.

It didn't take Danny long to strip Lindsay of the majority of her clothing. She and Danny had fooled around before, but this time it was different… this time it was leading somewhere. _There._ Lindsay flipped herself over Danny, pinning him beneath her. She could just make out his facial features in the darkness. She leaned towards him, ready to capture his lips with hers, when a noise stopped her dead.

A cough.

But not any cough. _Mac's cough._

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other in horror.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," groaned Danny. "Mac has the room next to us." Lindsay rolled off of Danny, holding her breath as she waited to hear the sound again.

"Oh God," she moaned softly as Danny wrapped her up in his arms once again. "We can't."

"Yes, we can," Danny murmured, beginning a trail of kisses across Lindsay's collarbone. "We just have to be very quiet."

"No, Danny, no," said firmly. "Use your head, Danny." She paused, noticing the smirk on his face, then realized what she said. "No, _this _one," she corrected, giving him a light smack.

"Come on," he whined, reluctant to release her from his grasp. "What's the matter?"

Lindsay pushed against his chest, utilizing all of the self control she possessed. "It's a little hard to get turned on when our boss is just through that wall," she hissed.

Danny abruptly got out of bed, and slunk over to the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"There's no way I can sleep in the same bed with you," he groaned, covering himself with a spare blanket, "and not be able to touch you."

_Dammit, _Lindsay thought, frustrated in more ways than one. _Go figure. _She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep wrapped in the warmth of Danny's arms, but in reality, she knew just as much as he that being this close together this pent, well… it was just better that they stayed separate. Tomorrow would be better – they'd at least be able to share a bed, even though they'd have to control themselves. Closing her eyes, she was at least able to find humor in the fact that at this point, Mac was both her most and least favorite person.

After much tossing and turning, Danny and Lindsay both fell into a restless, frustrated sleep.

* * *

In the morning, they met the rest of the group at the breakfast table. Lindsay was embarrassed to note that they were the last to arrive. Danny was walking with a slight limp; his back was stiff after a cramped night on the sofa. Hawkes, however, picked on a different possibility.

"Hey partner, you're looking a little rough this morning!" he cackled. Flack nearly choked on his orange juice, and he gave Danny the thumbs up.

"Enough," interrupted Mac. "Let's act like grown ups."

* * *

"Danny, look at this view," Lindsay said excitedly, gazing out at the clear blue water in front of her. Stopping at a piece of driftwood, she kicked off her shoes, placing the plastic bag she had brought down beside them. She walked down to the shoreline, allowing the waves to hit her feet as they rolled up the sand.

Danny followed suit, removing his shoes. He met up with her, taking her hand in his. She looked at him briefly, giving him the wide smile that she knew he loved. The view really was breathtaking – white sand blanketed the beach, calm waves rhythmically lay against the shoreline, their soft sounds soothing to the ears. Lining the horizon was a small island, and from what Lindsay could tell, a single lighthouse and a small, white cabin were its only occupants. Beyond the island lay the bright blue sky, laced with white, wispy clouds. With the warm sun beaming down on her face, Lindsay drew in the fresh lake air. Feeling Danny's hand tighten slightly around her own, she stepped to face him, taking his other hand in hers.

Danny smiled as he watched her shake her hair out of her face, laughing lightly when the wind immediately messed it right back up. But she still looked gorgeous.

His small giggle caught her attention. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's very funny," she mused, leaning up to capture his lips with hers, the atmosphere around them romantic and irresistibly perfect. Feeling Danny's lips move to deepen the kiss, Lindsay pulled back, flashing him a teasing grin.

Danny growled deeply, pulling her towards him, but she resisted, grinning wider. Freeing her hands from his, she walked back to the driftwood. She gave Danny a quick glance over her shoulder, then wiggled out of her shorts and shirt, revealing a red bikini. "Coming swimming, cowboy?" she said, talking a step towards him.

She grinned devilishly; all Danny could do was stare. "I… don't… no suit…" he stammered, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Brought yours, plastic bag," she said, using her head to motion to the driftwood. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He returned the gesture hungrily; as his hands began to roam over her near-bare back, she pulled away and walked towards the water.

"What are you trying to do, tease me to death?" he asked, breathless and frustrated.

Lindsay just smiled as she walked into the water. "Come get me," she teased, diving into the surf.

Danny rubbed his hand over the back of his head, then turned and walked to the driftwood. He looked back at Lindsay, who was lightly swimming around in the water, smiling at him seductively. Shaking his head, he turned and unclothed down to his boxers. He paused, realizing he'd have to be momentarily naked. He looked around, but the grounds offered no shelter within reasonable distance.

"Hurry up, cowboy!" called Lindsay, bobbing with the waves.

Quickly scanning the area, he had no other choice. He quickly slipped off his boxers and pulled on his swim shorts, feeling slightly embarrassed. After placing his glasses on top of his pile of clothing, he grinned at her in the water. _God, she's great, _he thought to himself, taking a moment to just watch her at a distance.

"You're going to pay for that one," he called back at her, beginning his walk into the water.

"Come and get me then," she laughed, watching as the cool water splashed against him.

The water didn't go very deep, only reaching Danny's waist by the time he caught up to Lindsay. She swam lightly in the water, only her head above the surface.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "You know, Miss Monroe, that was a very sneaky way to get me into the water, getting me all hot and bothered, then coaxing me into chasing you out here."

Lindsay held up her hands in defense, standing up. "I did no such thing," she lied, "No coaxing involved."

Danny laughed, then lunged forward at her, grabbing her round the waist, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Danny!" she yelled, laughing as she kicked her legs, trying to free herself from his grip, not that she had many places to go.

"Now Montana," Danny said, tightening his grip against her struggling. "It seems the tables have turned; you're in quite the predicament here."

"Put me down, Messer!!" Lindsay laughed, trying to find a grip on Danny.

"Now why would I want to do something like that," he asked, turning in small circles.

But Lindsay had an idea. Smiling evilly, she replied, "Because if you don't, I'll do _this—_" She grabbed the waistband of his swim shorts, pushing them downwards as far as she could reach. Almost immediately, she was surrounded by water, as Danny dropped her and grabbed for his shorts.

Surfacing for air, she found Danny adjusting himself, bright pink evident on his cheeks. "You're so going to pay for that," he said, throwing himself towards her. Instinctively, Lindsay turned around, trying to jump out of the way, but he caught her around the waist, pulling her under. Danny grinned triumphantly as she broke the surface and wiped her hair away from her face.

"Oh, is that how it is?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Danny just shrugged, then turned towards the waves. Taking the opportunity, Lindsay jumped onto his back, her weight pushing Danny's head beneath the surface. She clung to him as he came up for air, tightening her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he tried to get her off. Without warning, he flung himself backwards, submerging them both. Lindsay managed to keep a hold, albeit significantly loosened, as Danny spun around so she was now in front of him.

"You're evil," she breathed, wiping the water away from her eyes. He looked incredible, his hair messy, the water causing the sunlight to bounce perfectly off his chest, accentuating his curves and lines in all the right places. Their wrestling had moved them to slightly deeper waters; Danny held her firmly, his arms around her waist. Being in the water made it easy for them to balance, only their heads and shoulders above the surface. Their faces were only inches apart, their breathing warm against the crisp lake wind.

"You're worse," he answered, closing the distance between them. She breathed deeply, the water sweet against her tongue and making his lips softer than ever. They bobbed up and down with the passing waves, the sun adding to the heat they generated together. His hands roamed her body, his touch mixed with the currents creating a new, electrifying sensation.

Danny inhaled as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. "You're—" he began, but was cut off as an unexpected wave knocked them both off-balance and under the water again. Lindsay stood up, laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Danny asked from behind her, taking her in his arms again, her back against his chest. He pulled her down into the water, folding her body into his.

"Am now," she said, lacing her hands into his on her stomach. As they moved up and down with the motion of the lake, Lindsay marveled at how at peace they seemed to be here, they bodies fitting together perfectly. It was quiet, no distractions, no aggravations, no complications, just time for the two of them to be together. It was a huge relief that the team knew about their relationship – worrying about getting caught, about having to sneak around. She smiled widely, realizing how things had shaped up for her – she had her dream job, made the move from Bozeman to New York, and now, found someone that she… well, that she cared a whole lot about. For the first time in longer than she could remember, she was happy.


	4. Chapter 3

And here we go... the next installment! As usual we extend our thanks to **Elainhe** and **Blueberrynose** for being our beta/gamma test subjects.  
Your comments are a thrill to read, because you are reacting precisely the way we did when we read each other's sections, lol. "WHAT?" "NO WAY!" Feel free to lose your self in this one. On with the show...

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

The morning swim had been the perfect de-stressor for Lindsay, and it had given her some time alone with Danny. Back in their room, she was now treating herself to a hot shower. She inhaled deeply as the steaming water ran down her; never had she felt so … refreshed. She was frugal with the utilities in her apartment - her showers were only lukewarm and very quick. Here, she could indulge a bit. She smiled as she felt around for the shampoo bottle and emptied a generous glob into her palm. The exotic fragrance of pineapple and coconut immediately surrounded her. _Wow_, she thought, _this place really doesn't cheap out on anything!_ She had just begun to lather the shampoo into her hair when the soft click of the bathroom door opening caught her attention.

"Something you need, dear?" she asked playfully from behind the shower curtain.

She jumped slightly as he yanked the curtain open. "Found it," he said, a large grin on his face.

It took only a second for her to realize that he was naked. Before she could say anything, he stepped into the shower with her, drawing the curtain behind him.

He had a look in his eye that she didn't recognize, a look that silenced her. All she could do was gaze back at him intently. Slowly, he brought his hands into her partially-shampooed hair, smiling as he picked up where she had left off. His hands felt so good as they massaged her scalp. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut, as she simply enjoyed the moment. Everything around her was laced with heat - the flowing water, the rising steam, the radiation from Danny. She could feel his breath hot on her face as his hands worked through her hair. Her lips tingled, craving his touch, hungering for his kiss. Damn him if he was going to tease her like this! Wasting no time, she crashed her mouth against his, fire of all kinds taking over her senses. His hands tightened in her hair, pulling it lightly, but she didn't mind. Her hands roamed over his back, up to his shoulders, down to his butt. She pulled back, breathing heavily, using Danny to steady herself. He said nothing, only smiled.

He carefully pushed her head under the water, running his fingers through her hair as the suds were rinsed out. Lindsay closed her eyes against the water, allowing Danny to do whatever it was he had planned. After a few minutes of repeating these motions, he pulled her back towards him, reaching for the conditioner, using his fingers to comb it through her hair.

He smiled lightly at her, then whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes," placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Lindsay obeyed without question; the heat of Danny against her chest, of his skin beneath her hands created such a new pleasure... all she could do was moan softly in sheer delight.

Feeling his hands leave her hair, she heard him whisper again, "Don't open your eyes, keep them closed."

It was exhilarating and nerve-wracking all at the same time to be in this position; completely vulnerable, yet completely aroused.

A new aroma filled the thick, steamy air - the scent of the liquid soap was just like that of fresh-cut freesias. She inhaled sharply when it was not the expected touch of a cloth against her skin, but Danny's strong hands. He spread the soap slowly along her shoulders, working her muscles, rhythmically and seductively. Concentrating on her right arm, he slowly descended all the way down her hand, massaging and lathering as he went. He moved smoothly to the left arm, repeating the same luxurious actions.

Lindsay smiled widely - there was no point in trying to hide her pleasure - as fresh soap made its way in a similar fashion down her chest, over her breasts, down her stomach. How did he do this to her; ignite her entire body, awaken every sense, every nerve, every inch? His hands tightened on her hip; she gasped as he pulled her sharply into him, his mouth immediately finding hers. His hands continued their journey across her body, now all over her back. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her mind wandered to the events of the previous night. Oh, how she would have taken him right there, had it not been for Mac in the next room. Images of that morning in the water filled her head in turn, the feel of his body in the soft lake water, the sweet taste of his lips, the same sweet taste that flooded her now.

Danny pulled away, once again instructing her to keep her eyes closed. She smiled in anticipation of what else he could possibly do to her. Well, actually, she knew what he _could_ do - exactly what they had planned to last night, before it took a nose dive thanks to the mood killer. Her body was tingling all over, the hot water still beating against her back. _He must be doing something extravagant to be taking this long,_ she thought, with a shiver of delight.

_Click_.

Her eyes jolted open - Danny wasn't there. She stuck her head out of the shower curtain, looking for Danny. The wet footprint facing the door was confirmation of what he had done. "Danny Messer, you get back in here and finish this!" she called, still not believing.

"Consider it payback for last night, Sweetness," he laughed in response. "By the way, schedule says we have to be down in fifteen. I'm going to go on down. Don't be late, Montana!"

Before she could reply, she heard the door to their room close. Shoving her head under the shower to rinse out the conditioner, she couldn't help but laugh - she was _so _going to get him back. She had refused him last night simply because Mac was in the next room, something that was just way too weird for her. She didn't want to cross that bridge with Danny while their boss was two feet away. Danny, on the other hand, was refusing her as sheer payback.

_He is so going to pay for that,_ she thought, shutting off the water. _So going to pay._

* * *

By the time Lindsay arrived downstairs, everyone else was seated and had begun eating their meals. She smiled awkwardly as she took a seat across from Danny, nodding hellos to the others.

"Lindsay, you looked flushed, are you feeling alright?" Stella asked.

Danny grinned wickedly. "Yeah, Honey, are you getting sick?" he asked mockingly.

Lindsay glared at him, and kicked him hard under the table. When she saw the reaction on his face, it gave her an idea. Carefully, she slipped off her sandal, than began seductively running her foot up Danny's leg.

He stopped eating, his eyes bulging out.

Hawkes gave Danny an odd look. "Something wrong with the pasta, man?" he asked.

"Nope," Danny sputtered, reaching for his water glass. "I, uh…" he failed to finish, as Lindsay's toes brushed dangerously close to his thigh.

"So what did you all do with your breaks this morning?" asked Stella, swirling linguine around her fork.

"Flack and I went to shoot some hoops," said Hawkes.

"Yeah, and I kicked your ass," laughed Flack, pointing.

"Only because I let you win. You're broken, I had to."

"Oh, sure, sure, is that what you say to make yourself feel better?"

"We went to the beach," Lindsay replied quickly, casting a teasing look in Danny's direction.

Danny pretended to be very caught up in his lunch, memories from the beach running through his mind. Lindsay, in the sun, water glistening on her perfect body… and whatever she was doing to his leg was definitely not helping the situation. _Watch it, _he glared at her.

She smiled in response. "You ready to go up to the buffet?" she asked sweetly.

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm good," he muttered. His expression said simply, _You got me._

After their meal, the group was to meet in the lobby for what was designated as "Self-pampering time". Danny pulled Lindsay aside by the arm. "Are you mad at me?" he hissed.

Lindsay grinned. "Of course not," she purred, running a finger down his chest. "I don't get mad. I get even."


	5. Chapter 4

Once again, HUGE thanks to our beta/gamma team **Elainhe **and **Bluenose**.  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far - we love to know what you guys think and how you're feeling about the fic (it's especially warm fuzzy-inducing when you point out specific parts, heehee).  
Here's the next chapter - many more to go!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Once arriving at their destination, Rose sent everyone through six separate doors, deliberately requesting that Danny and Lindsay go through the two leftmost doors. Lindsay smiled at Danny before pushing the door open. On the other side was … Danny. Their doors led to the same room.

Lindsay smiled, realizing why Rose insisted she and Danny use those two doors specifically. She inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scents of incense, essential oils, and lotions. Two white tables lay in the centre of the room a few feet apart…

"Oh, massages!" she said, picking up a piece of paper on one of the tables and reading it aloud.

_Good Afternoon!_

_Today you will be experiencing an invigorating, full body, deep-tissue massage from our licensed therapists. _

_Please remove your clothing and lie face down on the tables, with your head situated over the face ring. A warming blanket is provided for comfort if you wish to use it. _

_We will be with you shortly!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kendra and Suzanne_

_Kuson Resort's Certified Massage Therapists_

"I've never gotten a professional massage before," commented Lindsay, turning away from Danny. "This should be fantastic!"

Danny watched as she pulled her top off over her head and wiggle her jeans down over her hips. He gulped and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He loved the solitude and atmosphere of the resort, but this … this was simply torture.

"Everything okay, Messer?" giggled Lindsay over her shoulder, noticing the trouble he was having.

"Fine, fine," he said quickly. His breath caught in his throat when Lindsay walked up to him in only her undergarments. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and lifted his tank over his head. She paused for a moment and ran her hands up his chest seductively.

She cleared her throat. "You know this is pathetic," she teased, "you're so turned on you can't even undress yourself."

Danny blushed. "Yeah well, look who's doing this to me" he stuttered in an attempt to defend himself. "You don't look too in-control yourself, Missy." He watched her eyes roam over his body as he slid his jeans off his waist. "Like what you see?"

She swallowed hard. "I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to recover, prying her eyes away from the sexy curves of his muscles. She hopped up onto her table, her back towards Danny, and removed her bra and underwear before covering herself with the blanket.

Watching her play him like this was nearly too much for Danny. He quickly slipped out of his boxers and lay on the table, grasping for the blanket to conceal himself once again. He chanced a glance at Lindsay – she was already lying down, the blanket covering only her bottom half. His eyes traveled over her ivory-smooth bare back, which curved up where the blanket met her hips. She was turning him on without even trying.

Hearing the soft click on the door handle, he immediately placed his face in the table's hole, blocking his view of anything but the square foot of floor beneath him. Perhaps this way, he could finally get some relaxation.

The masseuses introduced themselves before getting started. The soft sounds of a babbling brook filled the room, courtesy of a white-noise machine attached to the speaker system. Danny closed his eyes as the masseuse rubbed oil over his shoulders and down the middle of his back, gently working his muscles. He breathed deeply as he felt her fingertips work through his kinks, from his neck all the way down to his tailbone, then back up his sides and down his arms. He let himself get lost in her touch, her finger movements and application of pressure so perfect. He was completely at peace, his mind was completely clear until –

"Mmmm," came Lindsay's soft moan of pleasure beside him.

Danny's eyes snapped open. _Oh god, _he thought as she moaned again. _Oh no, oh no, this could get really embarrassing. If she keeps making those sounds, and we have to get up while the masseuses are still here… _

"Ohhh," Lindsay gasped softly as her masseuse kneaded her shoulders. "Yes, there. Right there. A little harder."

Danny closed his eyes again, trying desperately to conjure up an image that would calm his raging libido. _Hammerback naked, Hammerback naked_ he repeated to himself.

"Mmm, that was fantastic," he heard Lindsay say at last. The rustling of sheet from her bed signaled that she was getting up. And that meant that _he_ had to get up.

He propped himself up on his arms, remaining lying down. "Yes, just great," he managed to cough out.

"We are glad you enjoyed it," the masseuse named Suzanne replied sweetly. "Whenever you are ready, please put on these robes and head through those doors where we will receive you for your next appointment."

The masseuses handed them each a robe, then disappeared through the doors. Lindsay hopped off the table and wrapped her robe around herself.

"Where are you going so fast?" Danny asked as Lindsay walked towards the door.

"Not coming?" she questioned.

Danny snorted. "I kind of need a minute here. You know those sounds you were making – absolutely driving me nuts that whole time. Couldn't even enjoy my massage."

Lindsay walked over to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He could feel her breath on his face as she spoke.

"When I get even, I go all out."

* * *

As soon as Lindsay walked into the next room, she knew exactly what was in store for them. Six large chairs sat in a large circle, lined with black, leather seats and back pads. At their bases, jets moved the water around, creating suds and keeping it steamy warm. Stella and Hawkes already occupied two of the chairs. They both smiled as Danny and Lindsay walked in.

"There's no way I'm getting a pedicure," said Danny quickly as he tried to retreat the way he entered.

"Oh no you don't," laughed Lindsay, grabbing his hand to stop him.

"Danny, Stella practically dragged me up here, so if I'm going down, you're coming with me," added Hawkes, shooting a playful glare in Stella's direction.

Lindsay turned to face Danny. "Come on, it'll be fun," she smiled. She pulled him a bit closer and got up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," she breathed. She grinned seductively as she stepped back and climbed into the chair beside Hawkes. She pulled her robe up a bit as she dipped her feet into the water, flashing just enough leg at Danny to make him salivate.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. Part of him wanted to run and run… but a very frustrated part of him definitely wanted to see what exactly Lindsay had in mind – God, that woman could tease him. He loved it and hated it all at the same time.

Sighing heavily, he assumed the seat beside Lindsay and let his feet dangle in the bubbling water.

"You had best not be lying," he said, loud enough so that only she could hear. Lindsay smiled and reached over to take his hand in hers. Danny looked up at her – only she could make him do something like this. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

His thoughts were soon interrupted. "There's no way," came Flack's voice from behind him. "There's just no way."

"Not you too," said Stella, exasperated. "We've already had to drag these two here, so don't think we won't do the same to you. We're not even going to give you a chance to argue – if you don't get over here, I'm going to spend the next year calling you both little girls – and don't think I won't tell the whole lab about it either."

"Stella, you can't—"

"Flack, get your ass over here now," commanded Stella, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Mac, who had just come from his room.

"After you," gestured Flack.

"No, no, I insist," returned Mac. "Ladies first."

Flack glared at Mac, but could only hold a straight face for two seconds before bursting out laughing and climbing in to the chair beside Danny. Mac assumed the sixth remaining chair.

"Great, you're all ready to go!" came a voice from the doorway.

"We'll be giving you all pedicures this afternoon. Just sit back, relax, and let us do the rest!"

Lindsay looked over at Danny and had to stifle a laugh. The look on his face was priceless. He gulped as Suzanne sat on a stool in front of him and pulled one of his feet out of the water.

A very small woman settled herself in front of Lindsay. _Julie _was the name on her nametag. She dried off one of Lindsay's feet, but Lindsay wasn't paying any attention to her; she was too amused watching Danny. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as Suzanne swapped her normal nail clippers for a bigger set. Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand as his face turned a slight shade of pink.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever done," said Flack, looking completely perplexed as the woman in front of him used a pumice stone to remove the excess skin from his feet.

Stella laughed beside him, her eyes closed. "I think it's great," she commented, "I love getting this stuff done, makes me feel so relaxed."

The men exchanged questionable looks; Lindsay just rolled her eyes and enjoyed the pumice stone Julie was using on her.

"The only thing weirder than this is a Robospanker," chimed in Hawkes, grinning as he spoke. They all burst out laughing, remembering that very odd day.

Julie handed Lindsay a basket with what seemed like a hundred different polishes in it. "Pick a colour," Julie told her.

Lindsay began to sift through the colours, admiring the various shades of pinks, reds, and purples. Feeling Danny's eyes on her, she looked over at him. He looked petrified.

"Relax," she mocked, "it's not like you have to put on polish. Although," she pulled a hot pink bottle out of the basket, "this shade would look absolutely stunning against your skin. Don't you think so Stella?"

"Oh absolutely," she said, nodding her head. "That's bang-on for Daniella over there."

"Hey now," said Danny, pointing a finger at the two women. "Be nice."

"Who, me?!" said Lindsay, putting on her most innocent-looking face.

"Yeah, real sweet," laughed Danny.

Lindsay eventually settled on a deep maroon, while Stella opted for a vibrant red. Lindsay moaned lightly as Julie massaged her calf muscles. Danny had since taken her hand again; she squeezed it lightly as she enjoyed the further pampering. She opened one eye to peek at Danny – he too had his eyes closed while Suzanne massaged his legs in a similar fashion. In fact, the whole team had gone from chatty to silent, as they all enjoyed the treatment they were receiving.

A soft sanding noise caught Lindsay's attention.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?!" gasped Danny next to her. Suzanne had been using a nail buffer on his toenails; across the circle, Flack had done the same as Danny when his pedicurist pulled out her buffer.

"It's okay Mr. Messer," said Suzanne, trying not to laugh. "It's just a nail buffer, it's not polish, you won't have feminine nails, I promise."

Danny reluctantly put his foot back down on the resting pad, flinching slightly as Suzanne passed the buffer over his toes. Turning her attention to her own feet, Lindsay watched as Julie applied the polish. After two coats, Julie used white polish to create a small white flower in the corner of her big toenail, finishing it off with a small pink jewel in the middle. Lindsay wiggled her toes and smiled – her toes looked great.

"Very cute," said Danny, squeezing her hand and smiling.

"And look at your feet," said Lindsay, pointing with her nose. "At least you don't look like a caveman anymore," she joked.

Danny rolled his eyes, but didn't deny her statement either. He instead fiddled with the waistband on his robe, pretending to be very occupied with it.

The six climbed out of their chairs, Stella and Lindsay more carefully as to not ruin their polish.

Suzanne smiled at the group. "I hope you all had a great afternoon," she said. "Rose will be by shortly to bring you back to the cottage for the rest of your day. I'm sure I'll see you again this weekend, but if not, have a great stay at Kuson's!"

"Thanks very much," came the general response from the group.

As Suzanne and the other five women exited, Flack, Hawkes, and Mac chatted amongst themselves, while Stella leaned against one of the chairs and admired her toes. Danny turned to Lindsay and spoke loud enough so only she could hear. "You had better be paying up, Miss Monroe."

"Ah, don't you worry, I always pay my debts," she said smoothly, running one smooth foot up Danny's leg. He promptly placed both his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away slightly. "Now, now, play nice."

Lindsay flashed him a playful grin and took his hand in hers as Rose entered, ready to whisk them away.


	6. Chapter 5

And here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The afternoon's pamper-fest left the entire team in a great mood. Everyone felt refreshed and rejuvenated, a feeling that they had not experienced in, well, too long.

Lindsay held Danny's hand as they followed Rose into the lobby of the cottage. Looking outside, Lindsay could see the sun beginning to set, creating beautiful wisps of pink and orange amidst the clouds.

"I hope you all enjoyed your first full day here," Rose smiled as everyone nodded their confirmation. "Tonight, for dinner, we'll be taking you away from the main cottage to another part of the grounds. Outside, there are two golf carts waiting for you. You have fifteen minutes to go up to your rooms to change. Have a great night, and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Twenty minutes later, they were making their way to the carts. When Danny and Lindsay had gotten back to their room, he had pinned her against the door, his lips immediately covering hers. The extreme bout of teasing that afternoon had given him quite an appetite, and not for food. He wanted her, only her, and wasted no time in expressing as much. And for the first few minutes, Lindsay was glad to indulge. They had managed to make their way to the bed, though once they hit the mattress, Lindsay tried to be the voice of reason, reminding him they didn't have much time. _Just a few more seconds, _Danny had said, but seconds turned into minutes, and the next time Lindsay had looked at the clock, thirteen minutes had already passed.

Once dressed, they made their way downstairs. Lindsay kept her eyes glued to the floor – it was obvious what everyone else was thinking, and Flack and Hawkes were having a great time suggesting alternate reasons as to why they were late. But unlike this morning at breakfast, when Danny was stiff, their jokes were not too far from the truth.

Outside the resort, two golf carts were waiting, just as Rose had said. Lindsay, Danny, and Flack climbed into the first, Flack up front; Mac, Stella, and Hawkes took the second.

Within a few moments, Lindsay completely lost her bearings. Her excursions thus far had been limited to the ground surrounding the cottage and the beach. She leaned against Danny, losing track of where they were, but enjoying it nonetheless. She savored the bouquet of scents around her: fresh flowers, crisp notes of pine, and the unmistakable smoky aroma of a fireplace.

In what felt like no time at all, the driver slowed the cart to a stop. "Here we are," he announced, pulling up in front of what looked like a simple house. The black-shingled roof contrasted with the brick on the house, and a small stream of smoke billowed from the chimney, undoubtedly the source of the smoky aroma Lindsay had picked up on. As the second cart pulled up beside them, a large, burly chef came out from the front door of the house.

"Bonjour, 'allo," he called to them in a thick French accent. "I am Jacques! Welcome to ze Kuson's Steak'ouse and Bar! Come!" Waving his arms wildly, he beckoned them into the house; the team had to rush in as to not lose him. "'Urry up, slowpokes!" he called, vanishing around another corner.

"We've been here three seconds and already I want to beat that man," Danny grumbled under his breath. Lindsay just gave him a smirk and grabbed his hand.

They gasped in awe as they entered the room. It was decorated as if it were an upscale New York Steakhouse. The table, set for six, stood in the middle of the room, draped in a white tablecloth and lit by two long-stemmed candles. Dishes decorated in deep red sat at each place setting, complimented by shining silverware and crystal wine glasses. Cloth napkins, the same colour color as the red on the dishes, lay folded exquisitely inside each of the glasses. The magnificent red-brick fireplace stood at the end of the room, a large fire crackling inside.

"Well, are you just going to stare at ze table?" asked Jacques, holding two bottles of wine. Mac took a step forward and chose the seat at the head of the table. Danny led Lindsay around to the far side of the table, taking the two seats side by side. They settled in, Lindsay casually resting her hand on Danny's leg. Flack sat at the foot, Stella and Hawkes filling the remaining two seats.

Jacques wasted no time in getting the evening under way. "First, I will pour ze wine – we 'ave both white and red, zough I would recommend ze red, since you will be 'aving steak. As I come around, pleeze tell me 'ow you would like your steaks cooked." He turned to Lindsay first. "For you, ma'am?"

Everyone chose red, save for Stella, who opted instead for the white. Jacques recited their dinner menu as he made his way around the table, writing down the steak orders at the same time. "You will be starting with a Ceezeaesar salad, followed by a top-of-theze-line tenderloin steak, cooked to your preference, accompanied by thyme-seasoned red baby potatoes and arugula salad with a ginger-lime vinaigrette. For dessert we 'ave your choice of Raspberry Sorbet or Strawberry Cheezecake." And again, Jacques left just as quickly as he came.

"Well he's quite the character," laughed Mac, holding up his glass. "What should we toast to?"

Hawkes took the cue. "To wonderfully relaxing massages."

"To wonderfully relaxing massages," they all repeated, clinking their glasses together. Danny blushed slightly as his eyes met Lindsay's. "Or not-so-relaxing," he whispered, loudly enough for only her to hear. She suppressed a giggle, his hand lightly squeezing her leg.

Jacques returned to the room with a flourish, precariously balancing six salads on his arms. Again, he came to Lindsay first. "For you, mademoiselle," he purred. He danced around the table, placing salads in front of each CSI. "Bon appetite!" he sang before floating out.

"Somewhere there's someone with a large syringe filled with sedative looking for that man," Hawkes joked, dodging a swinging arm from Stella.

Once finished, Danny leaned back in his chair, stretching his right arm behind Lindsay. She loved when he did that – she wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, but small displays of affection such as this, she did enjoy. She felt his thumb lightly rub her shoulder as she rested against the back of her chair. She suggestively ran her foot against Danny's leg in return, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She smiled at a chef they had not yet met, as he silently swept around the table picking up the now-empty salad bowls.

"Anyone know what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" asked Flack, swirling his wine in its goblet.

"Nope," replied Mac, shaking his head. "I think that's the point though – we don't know what's on the agenda until the day before, and even then, those agendas they gave us last night were pretty vague… it's more just a list of where to be and when, as opposed to what we're actually doing."

"I like that though," Lindsay spoke up, "It's surprising, not knowing what's coming up next. They seem to have this whole thing planned out right down to every detail though – and I've got to say that I'm already feeling a million times more relaxed than I was thirty-six hours ago."

"Right, we only arrived here yesterday afternoon – I had already forgotten that! We've done so much it feels like it's already been a week," Stella mused, "and to think we still have two more full days here!"

"Well I'm glad you guys are having a great time," chimed in Mac, "I know you've all been under a lot of stress in the past few weeks, and it was probably only a matter of time before you burned out."

Lindsay knew how hard everyone worked to impress Mac – she had done so herself. She was worried that Mac would think he made a mistake in hiring her, but she was still here, nearly a year later, and in that time had established herself as a solid part of the team, earned Mac's respect, and found Danny. She dropped a hand under the table, letting it rest on his leg. She grinned lightly when she felt him instinctively tense at her touch. She squeezed his thigh in return, avoiding the playful glare he was shooting her.

The bubbly Frenchman returned shortly, this time choosing to only balance three plates instead of six. The chef who had cleared the dishes before followed closely behind, balancing the remaining three.

"Okay, here we go, ze scrumptious steaks!" Jacques sang, handing them out. Lindsay's eyes widened at the perfect-looking steak in front of her. Once everyone had their plates, Danny dug right into his steak, only to have his fork nearly knocked out of his hand by Jacques.

"Non, non, non!" he exclaimed, looking as if he were about to cry. "Monsieur, you have to _savour_ your steak! Eat it sloooowly, let ze juices flow down your throat, enjoy ze flavour!" He ran his hand down his throat and around his face as he said this; Lindsay took a sip of her wine, trying very hard not to laugh. "What iz your name, Monsieur?" Jacques asked.

"Danny."

"Denny," he repeated.

"No D-AH-nny, not D-EH-nny," Danny corrected.

"Denny, D-EH-nny," Jacques tried again.

"DAH-NEE," Danny said slowly, using his hands for emphasis. "With an A, not an E."

"Denny, De-e-nny."

Everyone burst out laughing, watching the exchange instead of eating their dinners. "Oh shut up," said Danny, turning away from Jacques, stabbing into his steak in exactly the same manner as before. Jacques shook his head and mumbled something about ruining his 'maz-ter-peece.'

"This-steak-is-fan-tas-tic," said Flack through a mouthful.

"Attractive," commented Stella, smiling. "Do you impress all your dates like that?"

"Shuf-uhp," replied Flack as juice dribbled down his chin.

"Well now I know why he's single," Stella commented to the rest of the group, jerking her head in Flack's direction.

The rest of the dinner passed by seamlessly, and the dessert was just as delightful. Eating his last forkful of cheesecake, Mac leaned back in his chair.

"I can't possibly eat another bite," he said, his hand on his stomach.

"Agreed," echoed Hawkes, assuming a similar position.

Stella sipped on the tea she had ordered alongside her cake. "If the rest of the week is like this, I won't be able to go back to work – won't fit through the doors."

"I second that," said Danny, his eyes closed and arm back on Lindsay's chair.

"Deed you enjoy your meal?" asked Jacques as he started to pick up the last of the dishes.

"Yes, very much," replied Lindsay on the team's behalf. "It was great."

"Very good, Mademoiselle, I am glad to hear it. I will be back in just a moment to bring you to the second part of your evening, un moment sil-vous-plait!" He disappeared around the corner, returning literally a moment later, free of dishes. "Good, now if you will pleeze follow me…"


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far - they've been wonderful:) So here's the next chapter - still a few more to come!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jacques pointed them down a sandy path lit with bamboo candles. "'Ave a good night! Au revoir!" he waved.

They took off their shoes and carried them as they maneuvered along the path. Mac led the group to an enormous campfire blazing upwards into the night sky.

"A bonfire!" gasped Lindsay, reaching for Danny's hand and squeezing it excitedly. It reminded her of Halloween on her uncle Sam's farm - the hayrides were always followed by a bonfire just like this. The scent of burning wood was most nostalgic - she could almost taste the hot cider and caramel apples.

When they arrived, everyone inspected the inviting site before them: plush blankets and pillows were spread across the sand surrounding the fire, and a large picnic basket full of goodies sat nearby. Large pieces of driftwood were used to weigh down the blankets. The flickering of the fire made shadows dance across the sand. The light wind in the air made the waves of the lake larger than they had been previously, the sound of their crashing against the shore mixing with the crackling of the fire.

Lindsay shivered, not sure if it was from the chilly breeze coming off the lake, or just the excitement of the moment. As she inched closer to the fire, however, she felt enveloped by its smoky warmth. She huddled in front of it, rubbing her hands together briskly and grinning with delight. Just when she thought this week couldn't be any more perfect.

Everyone chose a spot on the blankets and sat down: Stella sat cross-legged on one blanket, Hawkes and Flack collapsed onto their backs on another. Danny sat back against on of the pieces of driftwood; Lindsay sat between his outstretched legs, leaning back with her head against his shoulder as he put his arms around her. When he spoke, his breath and stubble against her ear sent tingles the whole way down to her toes.

Stella wasted no time in reaching for the picnic basket, opening its lid. "What do we have here?" she murmured. "Oh, champagne! A disposable camera… cups and a big bottle of water… and marshmallows for roasting!" She passed out the plastic champagne flutes, then popped the cork. When each person's glass was filled with bubbly golden liquid, five pairs of eyes looked at Mac expectantly.

"Another toast? Really?" he asked skeptically. "I'm running out of inspiration here."

Flack raised his glass. "A toast to toasts!" he suggested.

"To toasts!" everyone echoed, as more glasses were raised and then promptly drained.

Danny looked at Lindsay as he clinked his glass against hers. "To you," he said quietly, kissing her cheek.

Lindsay smiled and craned her neck to peck his lips. She turned back to the group, blushing slightly when Stella winked at her. At least the pinkness could be attributed to the heat from the fire.

Passed around next was the bag of marshmallows, along with long, precut roasting sticks. Lindsay squeezed her marshmallow onto the stick carefully, then held it into the fire.

"The secret," she explained, "is to make sure you keep rotating it. Otherwise, you'll get black bubbles on the outside." She retracted her stick from the blaze, and showed off her brown, crispy treat. "_Voila_!" she popped it into her mouth and reached for another marshmallow. This time, the others followed suit, carefully following Lindsay's directions.

"Dammit," mumbled Flack as he pulled his flaming marshmallow out. It took him a few full-bodied puffs to get the flame out completely. Everyone laughed – he looked like a boy on his birthday trying to blow out a trick candle. "Oh quiet," he grinned, pulling his marshmallow off the stick. All that came off, though, was the charred outside; the gooey, melted minside plopped down into the sand.

"Haha, try again Flack," said Stella, tossing the bag in his direction. Flack just smirked, laughing along with the rest.

"Alright, Montana," Danny said mischievously, holding a perfectly-roasted specimen on his stick. "I'll feed you, you feed me."

Flack rolled his eyes and pulled his mallow out of the fire… it, again, was on fire. "Apparently this takes a degree of finesse," he said, blowing out the flame.

"Yeah, one you're lacking," teased Mac, handing him his perfectly-roasted one.

"Alright you two, feed each other," Hawkes cheered Danny and Lindsay on. "Do it like it's wedding cake!"

They groaned, but obediently crossed their arms and attempted to feed each other. Maneuvering the sticks to each other's mouths was awkward; Danny was getting marshmallow dangerously close to Lindsay's nose, and she accidentally smeared his cheek.

Stella grabbed the camera. "OK, I think I'm going to need a picture of this!" She aimed it at the couple, then snapped a photo.

Just before reaching Lindsay's lips, Danny's marshmallow slipped off the stick and tumbled to the sand. Laughing, they gave up and unwrapped their arms, then attempted to clean themselves up. Lindsay giggled as she tried to wipe the sticky confection from the tip of her nose and her chin.

Danny leaned over and whispered in a voice so low only she could hear: "If we were alone, I would take care of that for you." He licked his lips suggestively.

Lindsay grinned, and used her hand to gently rub the gooey mess from Danny's cheek. "Kinky!" she joked. "We'll have to remember this next time we're alone."

At that moment, looking around her, she realized Mac was missing. "Hey," she spoke up. "Where did Mac go?"

"To get something," Stella winked at them all. "He'll be back any second."

"I know! I think we need a ghost story!" Hawkes suggested, then gasped in mock horror at the cries of protest his idea was met with. "What? Come on! It's the perfect setting for one!"

"NO!" everyone chorused in unison, then laughed.

"I need a break from drama and gore, please," joked Stella. "How about a love story?" she added dreamily.

Lindsay felt Danny's arms tighten around her. _I have my own love story_, she thought.

"How about some music instead?" They all turned to see Mac returning, walking across the sand with his guitar case in hand. He sat down on the driftwood, taking a moment to pluck the strings and see that they were in tune. He strummed lightly, asking if anyone had any requests. Stella and Flack immediately threw suggestions at him, talking over each other.

Soon, the beach was filled with the sounds of smooth, mellow melodies. Combined with the crackling of firewood and a light breeze crackling the tree leaves, it made for a relaxing atmosphere. Flack lay on his back his feet air-tapping in time with the music. Hawkes absent-mindedly tossed pebbles into the waves, while Stella hummed along to Mac's playing. Lindsay closed her eyes and pulled a blanket over her and Danny.

The music was taking Lindsay back to that night at Cozy's - the anticipation she felt while waiting for Danny, the momentary shame when she thought he wouldn't show. Then he walked in the door and her world had stopped. She was giddy and joyous, then amazed at how nervous he had been initially when he sat down. Ultimately, that night provided her with realization that the feelings she had for Danny were in fact mutual. Now, cradled here in his arms as the same music drifted over them, she knew that dreams could come true. Little could she have imagined that things would turn out so beautifully.

The scene was almost perfect - Lindsay wished she and Danny were alone to enjoy each other on the beach. However, looking around her at the smiling faces in the firelight, she had to admit that her coworkers had become like a family to her. She had left a lot in Montana; but here in New York, she had gained more than she ever thought possible.

* * *

Danny awoke to the sweet smell of campfire still lingering in Lindsay's hair. She lay with her back against his bare chest, nestled perfectly into him. He smiled, tightening his arms around her.

"Mmm, morning," she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Danny placed a soft kiss in her hair, then turned to glance at the clock. _7:30. _

"What time do we need to be ready?" asked Lindsay, still half-asleep. She wiggled herself closer into Danny's embrace, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Eight," he replied. "I guess I'll use the bathroom first, let you sleep in a bit more."

She turned over to face him. She opened her eyes slightly and rubbed her nose against his. "No."

"No?" questioned Danny, giving her a peck on her lips. "But I need… to…" His voice trailed off as Lindsay began to run kisses down his neck. Instinctively, his hands began to roam across her back, beneath the tank top she slept in.

"No," she repeated in between kisses.

"Hm…" he sighed in pleasure, "okay then." He dipped his head down to meet hers, the heat intensifying in the privacy of their own bedroom.

_Knock knock._

Danny immediately placed his hand behind Lindsay's head, unwilling to let go of her. "Ig… nore… it…" he murmured between kisses.

"Dan—"

"No… leave… it…" he cut her off.

_Knock knock knock. _Louder this time.

"Goddamn," said Danny, flopping onto his back. "Fine, answer it." Exasperated, he ran a hand over his face.

"You answer it." Danny glanced downwards, then back at her. She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She ran her hands through her hair as she opened the door. Danny recognized the cheery voice immediately: Rose.

"Good morning!" came her greeting.

_It's way too early for that much energy, _thought Danny, closing his eyes tighter.

"Just making sure you're awake, breakfast is in fifteen minutes, then it's your day's activity. Dress in athletic wear, and don't be late!"

Lindsay returned a sheepish smile, closed the door, and walked back to Danny.

"I'll shower first," she said softly, leaning down to give him a kiss. Danny quickly moved to deepen it, trying to pull her back into the bed, but she resisted. "Nuh-uh, deary," she laughed, standing up straight. "As much as I'd love to, we need to get ready." She paused, then added, "And I'm showering alone."

Danny pouted. "Whyyyyyyy," he whined.

"Because," she said, stepping just inside the bathroom door frame, "that'll end with either both of us being incredibly late, or you doing a repeat of yesterday." She grinned, and shut the door.

Danny let out a laugh, then closed his eyes. _God, she drives me crazy, _he smiled to himself. _And I love every second of it._

* * *

The six sat in the cottage lobby, contently filled with homemade blueberry pancakes. Lindsay lay sleepily against Danny's chest, enjoying the soft twirling of his fingers in her hair.

"Good morning again," cheered Rose, walking up to meet them. A young man followed her. "We've got quite a day planned, but before I get you on your way, I first need Mr. Flack and Mr. Taylor to follow Dylan." Noticing the perplexed look on the two men's faces, she added, "Mr. Flack's doctors have informed me that today's activity is too strenuous for Mr. Flack; Mr. Taylor, I believe you informed the receptionist when you arrived that you'd accompany Mr. Flack on his separate activities."

Mac nodded. The two men waved quick goodbyes, then followed Dylan out a back door. Rose beckoned for the remaining four to follow her outside. Laid out on the grass were four identical red backpacks.

"Today, you'll be going on a nature walk," she explained. "Each bag is equipped with sandwiches, fruits, water, a map of the grounds, and a walkie-talkie. On the map there's a few places marked with Xs that you can walk to, or you can just follow the paths in the woods. Take as long as you like; if you choose to come back early, just use that as free time. Dinner will be served at five-thirty. Any questions? No? Okay, have a great time!"

Lindsay smiled widely as Rose disappeared back into the cottage. She eagerly pulled out one of the maps and slipped the pack onto her back. Noticing the questioning looks from the other three, she explained. "Our ranch in Montana was surrounded by large woods – I used to always go on walks like this when I was a kid. But I haven't done it in years."

"Country girls," muttered Danny, as he, Stella, and Hawkes picked up the remaining three bags. Stella and Hawkes followed closely behind Lindsay as she wasted no time in heading for the woods. Danny just stood and watched – he couldn't help but be awed by her. She had so much energy, so much zest for life, and even though at work she was all about business, she was still a fun-loving country girl at heart...

"Come on, slowpoke!" she called out to him.

...and absolutely perfect for him.


	8. Chapter 7

As always, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, your words have been very endearing and encouraging!  
And once again, special thanks to our beta/gamma team, **Elainhe **and** Bluenose. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lindsay had attempted to lead the hike, though Danny's constant requests for breaks had really started to slow them down. They had been walking for about an hour, stopping every ten minutes for Danny to catch his breath.

"You know, Danny," said Stella after what felt like the fiftieth stop, "I thought you were supposed to be in shape. This is pretty pitiful."

"Shut… Up…" he panted, dropping his pack and leaning against a tree. Lindsay pulled out his water bottle and handed it to him.

"I can think of a few reasons why he's out of breath—ow!" laughed Hawkes as Lindsay punched his arm. "That hurt!"

"Oh shush, I hardly touched you," joked Lindsay, hitting him again. "Besides, we already have one big baby over here, we really don't need two."

"Ouch, cheap shot," said Danny, still leaning against the tree.

"Suck it up and let's get going, Princess," called Stella, who had started up the path again.

Danny rolled his eyes and picked up his bag.

Lindsay was absolutely loving the view around her – the lush trees, the distant sound of the lake's waves, the rustling of the leaves. It was so peaceful, so secluded.

"Hey guys, come here quick!" called Stella from up ahead in a half-whisper, her arm rapidly motioning them over. Lindsay jogged up to Stella and followed her hand in the direction it was pointing. In the distance was a doe drinking from the stream.

"She's so beautiful," said Lindsay, trying to stay perfectly still.

"It's a deer," said Danny loudly. "What's so special about it?"

As if on cue, the doe looked up in their direction and bounded deeper into the woods and out of sight.

"Way to go Danny," said Stella, obviously irritated.

Lindsay looked at Danny sympathetically. She turned to Stella and Hawkes. "Why don't you two go on ahead? I'll stay back with Danny while he catches his breath. We have our radios, we can meet up in a bit."

Stella shrugged. It was obvious she was all in favour of this idea. Hawkes, having picked up on the mounting tension between Stella and Danny, also agreed. Waving goodbye, he took off with Stella and they were soon out of sight.

"Finally," grinned Danny.

"Finally?" questioned Lindsay, turning towards Danny. "What do you—"

But she was cut off by Danny's lips unexpectedly on hers; immediately all her negative feelings evaporated.

Pulling back, he smiled widely. "I've been wanting to get rid of them all day. Took friggin' long enough!"

Lindsay laughed – he was full of surprises sometimes. She _knew_ it didn't make any sense that he was so tired and out of breath – he was in great shape and she had expected _him _to be the one telling _them _to hurry it up. "Let's go," she said, taking his hand.

As much as Danny had managed to piss Stella off, Lindsay found herself glad he did it. She was enjoying the walk before, but it was a thousand times better, just her and Danny. "So, where to?" she asked.

"Wherever you want." Danny's eyes were fixed on her.

Oh, how easily she got lost in his eyes. He had a way of looking at her and seeing right through her, a deep connection she hadn't felt with anyone else. She didn't feel threatened or worried or self-conscious around him – she felt totally free to be herself. She was completely happy with him – there was simply no other way to put it.

When her knees threatened to buckle from beneath her, she pulled her eyes away and fished her map out of her pocket. Scanning over the red Xs, she settled on one that intrigued her – _Kuson__'s Point. _

"Lead the way," said Danny, intertwining his hand in hers again. Quickly getting her bearings, Lindsay found the path that would lead them to the point.

It only took them about twenty minutes to reach Kuson's Point, marked by a large statue. Lindsay marveled at the size of the statue, which stood about fifteen feet into the air. A man and woman stood on a large stone platform, their arms around each other. They gazed out over the lake, the wind blowing the woman's hair and dress. A plaque was attached to the stone foundation.

_---  
Tyler and Rachel Kuson  
Founders, Kuson Resort  
Erected 1954_

Tyler Kuson met Rachel Simki in 1871, when they were both seventeen. Rachel's father, a wealthy businessman in New York, had brought his daughter to the Kuson's farm to purchase a show-quality horse. Rachel and Tyler fell in love instantly, but Rachel's family disapproved of the relationship. Deciding to choose love over money, Rachel ran away with Tyler. Using the little money to his name, Tyler purchased an old cottage to house himself and Rachel. To bring in extra money, Tyler renovated a single room in their cottage that he rented to travelers visiting the area. Rachel stayed in the house to ensure the travelers enjoyed their stay. Word began to spread of the couple's hospitality and pleasant accommodations. The business eventually blossomed into the Kuson Resort, and is still used today as a getaway for visitors to relax and enjoy nature. Tyler and Rachel were wed on this lookout in 1875. They had three children together, Anne, Elizabeth, and Lawrence. Lawrence took over the resort in 1920. Tyler passed away in 1939, Rachel in 1942. The resort remains family-owned and operated to this day.  
---

Lindsay smiled as she looked up again at the two faces gazing out into the distance. "They really were in love," she said, smiling as Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"It's amazing what two people can accomplish, building something from nothing."

They stared out over the lake together, the bright sun bouncing playfully off the water. Danny tugged on her arm, then sat and leaned against the base of the statue. Lindsay sat between his legs and leaned into his chest.

"It's nice to hear stories like that," she said. "Restores my faith in humanity. In our job, all we see is death and destruction, families being torn apart by mindless, heartless criminals every day. Every so often, you need that reminder that there's still good in this world, that evil isn't the only thing that exists."

Danny kissed her head and pulled her close. "Every morning I wake up with you is a reminder of all things great and beautiful and lovely in this world."

* * *

Dinner that night was simple but exquisite – a pasta bar with a variety of pastas and sauces, vegetables and cheeses, all to be assembled to each of their individual desires.

Once again they were told to wait in the lobby; Danny and Lindsay took their usual spot on the couch. Lindsay smiled as Danny drew miscellaneous shapes on the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes as Danny's fingers left tiny sparks on her skin. He started in her palm, then ran his fingertips up her fingers, then back down again, making little circles in the very center. He ran one finger in a wavy pattern along her wrist, tracing her veins, then lightly ran his nails back down, sending a shiver through Lindsay. She smiled and nuzzled into him just a little bit more. He placed a soft kiss on her head and interwove his fingers with hers.

The opening of the front door caught her attention – a man they had not seen before had entered. His attire indicated that he also was an employee of the resort. He introduced himself as Chris, then showed them outside to a large van.

Danny and Lindsay sat in the middle seats in the same position they had assumed on the couch. Lindsay smiled as she closed her eyes – she wasn't sure exactly what, but there was something about the resort, the atmosphere, that was causing her to fall harder and deeper for Danny. What had started as just a crush had now evolved into so much more.

Flack had called 'shotgun' on the passenger's seat, much to Mac's amusement. He laughed his way to the back seat alongside Hawkes and Stella.

Chris drove them along a windy back road that ran around the perimeter of the resort. Flack tried prying information from a tight-lipped Chris, but to no avail. Before long, they pulled in front of a large building, and Chris led them through two large, red-painted doors.

They all smiled excitedly as they registered what was in front of them: the resort had its own full-sized arcade. Lights blinked happily everywhere, as the dings and chimes of the various games filled the air.

"No way," said Flack. "I haven't been to an arcade like this since I was five!"

"I don't think I've ever been to an arcade like this," said Mac, looking around skeptically.

"Okay, here are your pass cards," said Chris, handing one neon green card to each person. "Just swipe them through the readers and you're good to go. You've got a few hours, so take your time – we'll leave whenever you're all ready! If you need me, I'll be in the room right through those doors."

Lindsay immediately saw the game she wanted to play first. "Come on," she said excitedly to Danny, yanking his arm.

"Ow, easy there," he joked, jogging after her.

Lindsay stopped in front of a large display of jungle vines, large tree leaves and …

"You can't be serious," said Danny in disbelief. "The _Jurassic Park _game!"

Lindsay nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I loved this movie when it came out," she said as she climbed into the booth and picked up a red plastic gun. Danny climbed in slowly beside her; she passed him the matching blue gun, then swiped her card to start the game.

Immediately images of dinosaurs started jumping out from the screen; she and Danny clicked their plastic triggers wildly. The large screen made the sudden movements startling; they both laughed wildly as they moved and swayed, dodging what wasn't really coming at them, but having a great time anyway. Three levels in, the dinosaurs finally got the better of them.

Lindsay leaned back in the both, out of breath and still laughing. "That was a lot of fun," she panted, turning to face Danny.

"Mmm, indeed it was," he smiled. He looked around, then leaned into Lindsay. "You know, there's no one around here."

"This is true," she replied softly. "No one can see us." She tilted her head back to meet Danny's. It was just as exhilarating as ever – and this time, it almost felt a little bit 'against the rules' – even though they were concealed, they were still with their coworkers, in an open environment. But Lindsay didn't care – around Danny, it was so hard to focus on anything _but _him.

Danny slid one hand beneath the hem of her shirt, sweeping across the skin at the small of her back, pulling her into his lap. The touch sent chills up and down Lindsay's spine. When she was with him, wrapped up in him, kissing him, the whole world disappeared. With him, everything was simple.

"You're good at that," she breathed as her lips parted his.

"Well, you know, I do try my best," he murmured, his fingertips grazing the skin under her shirt, leaving a sizzling trail from her belly northward.

Lindsay caught her breath, remembering that they were in a public place - even if slightly concealed. "Danny," she said gently, but firmly. "No more," she pleaded. "It will only make it harder." She kissed his forehead as she slipped off his lap. "Maybe later. For now, let's go see what else this place has.

Danny nodded - he was frustrated as hell, but he knew Lindsay was right. Getting frisky in public was not a situation he wanted to be trapped in. The idea of Mac seeing him like that made Danny shudder.

After many rounds of motorcycle racing games, water-skiing, golf, and zombie-shooting, Lindsay noticed a sign pointing down a hallway. _More this way_, it read. She altered the others to the sign. They walked together down the hallway. At the end were two more bright red doors, identical to those they had came through. They looked around at each other – Stella shrugged, stepped forward, and pushed open the doors.

The cool breeze and the bright lights hit them at the same time, but it only took a second for the view to come into focus.

"A go-kart track!" Lindsay said enthusiastically, pointing. A miniature oval-shaped track was set up in the center of the midway, surrounded with orange cones and bales of straw. Go-karts of multiple colors waited for them patiently at the starting line. She grinned. "When I was a teenager, we went to the track every week."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" asked Mac.

Lindsay made a face like a child begging for a new toy, hoping the others would join her. "Come on, let's race!"

Flack held up his hand, feigning a look of horror. "Are you sure about that? I've seen Danny behind the wheel, it's not a pretty sight!"

"If you can drive in New York City, you can drive anywhere," Danny sneered back at him. He took Lindsay's hand. "I'm in - anyone else?"

Stella and Hawkes both eagerly agreed, and Mac appeared undecided but followed them anyway.

Flack glanced disappointedly at the shiny cars. "It looks fun," he sighed, "but I think that's against doctor's orders, too." He added with a sly grin, "Lucky for you all, because I'd beat the pants off you!"

Lindsay smiled. "Flack, you can be my crew chief instead," she offered, patting his shoulder.

The operator of the go-kart races introduced himself, then briefed them all on safety. He directed them to a rack of helmets and gloves.

"So," Danny said casually to Lindsay as they picked up the necessary items. "What will my prize be for beating you?"

"What?" Lindsay asked as she strapped on her helmet. "You think just because we're dating, I'm going to let you win?" She flipped the visor down over her eyes. "Think again, loverboy."

Danny gawked at her retreating figure. No matter how close they had grown emotionally, the competitive spirit that had existed since the first day they met had never diminished. It turned him on like nothing else.

Still grinning, he joined the others who were all suited up, with the exception of Mac. When Stella inquired about his hesitance, he held up his hand.

"I think I'll just sit this one out," he chuckled, warily eyeing the miniature race cars. At the far end of the track, an overturned bale of hay was clearly visible. Beyond it was a go-kart that had clearly spun off the track.

Stella laughed. "You gotta be kidding me!" she ribbed him. "Mac Taylor is chickening out?"

Mac raised his eyebrows sternly, but his eyes danced at the challenge. He reached for a helmet off the rack. "Well, when you put it like that…" he responded, "let's burn rubber!"

They each climbed into a kart and buckled in. Hawkes was on the inside lane, with Danny, Lindsay, Mac, and Stella on the outside. The motors were so loud, they had to yell to hear one another.

"You ready for me, Messer?" Lindsay shouted.

Danny glared at her. "Sure I'm ready. Ready for you to eat my dust!"

The operator handed the green flag to Flack, who waved it wildly before jumping out of the way. Gas pedals on all five karts were pushed to the floor.

As they entered the first turn, all five racers were close together. Breaking onto the straightaway, Hawkes took an early lead. Lindsay pressed harder on the gas, steering so hard that she knew she would have blisters later, even through her gloves. Danny was close on her tail, and there was no way she was going to let him get close enough to pass her.

Around the second turn, and Stella was weaving dangerously as she tried to maintain control of her kart. Mac passed her in a blur, then overtook Danny within seconds. There was also no way Lindsay was going to let Mac pass her - boss or not. She stayed close to the inside of the track, to prevent him from getting around her.

After one full lap, Hawkes was still leading, but Lindsay was closing in. Behind her, Mac continued to battle Danny; they were so busy competing with each other that they were hardly a threat to her. Stella had fallen back considerably, then crashed into the straw barrier just before the end of the second lap.

With less than half a lap to go, Lindsay was determined to defeat Hawkes. She was faster than him, but she just couldn't get around. After multiple attempts, she pulled up right behind him, then lightly tapped his bumper with hers. As his kart wobbled from the contact and he tried to recover the steering wheel, Lindsay saw her opportunity. In one smooth motion, she swung her car out to the side, slammed on the gas, and pulled up beside Hawkes. The finish line was in sight. _Go, go, go, _she mentally urged the car. _Just… a little bit… more… _Flack and Stella, now safely out of her kart, cheered wildly as Lindsay crossed the finish line just ahead of Hawkes. She jumped out of her car and pumped her fist in the air, Hawkes close behind her. Danny crossed the finish line a full car length ahead of Mac.

Before Lindsay could celebrate her victory, Hawkes had to protest. "You cheater!" he complained good-naturedly, tugging off his melt. "You totally did a bump-and-run there."

Lindsay shrugged, flushed from the speed and the wind that had been pummeling her face. "You know the saying: rubbing is racing!" Everyone laughed.

Mac smiled. "I hired you for your determination. I see that isn't limited to just your job."

"Congratulations," Danny said. He leaned close to her, and gave her a brief kiss in front of everyone. "To the victor," he murmured, "goes the spoils."


	9. Chapter 8

**ANs: **Super big thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed - we wub you very much! Here's the next chapter:)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"It doesn't get any more American Male than this," Flack declared.

The four men were reclining in lawn chairs at the edge of the lake, fishing rods in their hands. A cooler full of icy beers sat within close reach, and a baseball game blared from the radio. The group had been split in two after breakfast, the men one way and the women another. The day was picture-perfect: the sky was a bold, cornflower blue and sprinkled with puffy clouds. A light breeze rustled the trees behind them, every so often blowing around the powdery-white sand. While Stella and Lindsay were headed to the spa for their day of pampering, the guys went off to the lake for some fishing. Unfortunately, none of them had managed to snag anything yet.

"This is boring," Hawkes muttered in frustration. "I knew I should have brought something from the morgue to use as bait." He put down his rod and grudgingly walked over to the cooler to grab a fresh beer.

"Swiss cheese, I'm telling ya," Flack chided. "Lures the big ones every time. Too bad the snack bar only had cheddar." He picked up the package and tossed it over to Hawkes.

"Relax," Mac interjected. "It's not about the catch, it's about the _male bonding_." He laughed at the predictable chorus of groans his comment received.

"Guys, guys, I think I got something!" Danny exclaimed. He began winding his reel frantically, tugging against whatever had taken his bait. His fishing rod was bending with the tension. "C'mon, c'mon," he coaxed. Finally, a thrashing fish popped out of the water. Danny beamed with pride at the enormous trout that was dangling from the end of his line. The others cheered.

"You do a lot of fishing, Danny?" Mac asked, impressed by his angling skills.

"Not really," Danny shrugged in response as he reeled in the fish. "I just got lucky."

Flack swatted Hawkes shoulder conspiratorially, nearly tipping over his lawn chair. "I bet that's not the first time he's 'gotten lucky' this week." They both dissolved into boyish hoots of laughter. Danny sighed as his mind instinctively returned to thoughts of Lindsay - that first night, on the beach, in the shower… he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hiding what was a sure indication of where his thoughts lay.

Mac shook his head, and a look of part-amusement and part-disapproval settled on his face. He picked up his tackle box and nodded down the stream. "I'm going to move down a bit," he said. "Maybe they're biting down there." He picked up his bag and lawn chair, grabbing another beer before moving fifty feet up the beach.

"_They're_ biting up here, too, Mac!" Danny called after him, casting a glare at his snickering companions. Danny grasped the wiggling fish in his hand, unhooked its lip, and tossed it back into the lake. _At least somebody around here can get some release, _he thought.

"Wow, someone's grouchy," Hawkes surmised as he recast his line.

"Yeah, what do you have to complain about?" asked Flack. "You're the one with a beautiful woman in your room each night."

Danny bit his lip in frustration. For them to figure out the truth would be the ultimate humiliation. Ignoring their comments, he simply pointed toward Mac and said, "I'm going to try down there, too."

Danny stared at the ground as he walked towards Mac. This trip was becoming the ultimate Catch-22.

Mac smiled knowingly as Danny approached. "They're just jealous," he said to Danny with a chuckle.

_It's partly your fault I'm in this state, _Danny thought to himself, _What, with your room being next to ours…_ He unfolded his chair and placed his beer in the sand next to it.

After carefully piercing a piece of cheese through the hook, Danny cast his line and allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts. He and Lindsay needed alone time, desperately. Not just to soothe their physical frustrations, either - he was craving privacy just to enjoy her company. He and Lindsay desperately needed some time alone; as much as he understood that this weekend was meant for bonding and recharging, it also meant that for five days he and Lindsay couldn't get away without everyone else knowing. Their physical frustrations were nearly uncontrollable, but the part of him that was crazy about Lindsay craved her company, just the two of them, alone. As Danny skimmed the surface of the lake, his eyes settled on the beautiful old lighthouse. It took only a moment for the idea to form.

"Do they still use that lighthouse?" he asked Mac casually.

"It's just a replica now," Mac replied. "It's open to the public for tours, but it's not functional."

Danny smiled to himself. _Perfect_, he thought.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Lindsay and Stella had just climbed into plush white robes to prepare themselves for a spa day.

"I'm not used to this," Lindsay laughed uncomfortably. "I've never been to a spa before."

Stella slung her arm around Lindsay's shoulders as they walked into the spa's reception area. "Well, you should pamper yourself more often!"

"Amen to that!" cried out a voice. A red head popped up from behind the desk. "You must be Miss Monroe and Miss Bonasera. I'm Jaime, and I'll be your guide through a spiritual journey of rejuvenation and indulgence of the body and soul."

Lindsay and Stella didn't dare look at each other; they knew they would giggle. They just looked straight ahead and avoided eye contact as Jaime led them into a dark, candle-lit room. Bubbling in the corner was a small water fountain, and plants were set up to mimic a rainforest-like atmosphere. The heady aroma of jasmine, sandalwood, and vanilla was soothing, yet invigorating. A white-noise machine played sounds of nature. Two tall tables were set up, each with a small pillow and covered with plastic. A second woman entered the room, who Jaime introduced as Hayley.

"First I'll need you both to tie back your hair, then lie down on these tables," Jaime instructed softly, pulling back the blankets. "Just leave your robes on, and lie with your arms at your sides.

Lindsay climbed up onto the table, feeling a bit unsure. She slid down and lay her head on the pillow; Jaime covered her with the blanket. Immediately a wave of warmth washed over Lindsay - the heated blanket over her created such a comfortable, relaxing feeling. She closed her eyes, basking in the calmness she suddenly felt. She could hear Stella moan in soft satisfaction beside her as Jaime covered her.

"First, we'll be giving you a cocoa bean exfoliating mask for your face," Jaime murmured quietly as she and Hayley smeared a brown, chocolate-scented sludge over their faces. They massaged their facial muscles as they spread the cream around evenly. Lindsay let herself get completely lost in the sheer pleasure she was feeling - this sort of pampering was something she could get used to. She made a mental note to tell Danny that a spa gift certificate for Christmas would be _greatly_ appreciated.

"This will need to sit for about twenty minutes. We're going to leave you - just close your eyes and breathe deeply. Enjoy." She and Hayley sashayed out of the room, leaving Lindsay and Stella to relax by themselves.

"So, are you and Danny having a good time?" Stella asked. They were each lying face up on the tables, unable to turn and look at each other without risking a spillage of chocolate goop.

Lindsay felt her cheeks burn under the thick paste as her mind replayed the extra-close encounters with Danny from the previous few days. "Yeah, fine, it's great," she stuttered.

Stella laughed. "Lindsay, come on now! We're both adult women here, no need to be shy."

"I know. It's just that… we haven't…" Lindsay confessed, her voice trailing. "Done _that_…" It was nice to have Stella to confide in, her job left her little time to socialize and make friends. Even speaking to her friends in Montana over the phone wasn't satisfying. Sometimes, women just needed to vent in person.

Stella appeared to be shocked initially by Lindsay's revelation, but then she smiled knowingly. "Lindsay, when the time is right, you'll know it. Don't rush things."

"It's not that we didn't want to," Lindsay admitted. "It's just, the first night, we were so close… but Mac was in the next room."

Stella chuckled. "I can't imagine a bigger mood killer than having your boss within hearing distance!"

Lindsay grinned too, the mask beginning to crack as it dried. "Danny's not handling the frustration too well, unfortunately."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Of course. He's a man." Both women broke into loud, raucous laughter, then silenced themselves quickly as Jaime came bustling back in the room, Hayley close behind.

"Alright, ladies, time to reveal your new, evenly-toned complexion!" She was armed with hot, steaming cloths, which she used to wipe the hardened masks from their face. As the moist, spa air hit Lindsay's skin, she could immediately feel the difference, almost as if her skin was actually _breathing._ She reached up and touched it, the new smoothness of it nearly shocking her. Stella smiled as she engaged in a similar action. _Yep, I can definitely get used to this, _Lindsay thought.

"Next we'll be giving you a seaweed wrap. This is going moisturize, clarify, and firm up your skin," explained Jaime. She gestured to their robes. "I'm going to need you to strip. Miss Monroe, you come with me, Miss Bonasera, you go with Hayley." Lindsay looked over at Stella sheepishly, then followed Jaime behind the curtain.

She wasn't sure what to make of the sight in front of her. A large vat of creamed seaweed stood on a heater, and in front of it, an empty bathtub. She looked skeptically at Jaime.

"It's okay dear. If you'll slip off your robe and hang it on the hook beside you, I'll wrap you up and you'll feel years younger in no time," she smiled, taking hold of the collar of Lindsay's robe.

_Well this is ironic, _thought Lindsay. _I haven't been this way with my own boyfriend here, and yet I'm standing naked in front of a complete stranger._ Jaime hardly seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Okay, now if you'll just step into the tub and stand straight with your feet together and your arms at your sides, we'll get started."

Lindsay hesitated briefly, then obeyed, stepping in. Jaime started at her ankles, smearing seaweed systematically upwards. When she reached her waist, she instructed Lindsay to carefully sit, keeping her legs together as to not tear the wrap. Once seated, Jaime finished the wrap, laying Lindsay's head back against a fluffy pillow.

"I'm going to fill the tub with saltwater. The salt combined with the wrap will help you get the maximum benefit." She pulled back the curtain to reveal Stella in the same position as Lindsay.

Jaime and Hayley turned to leave. "Turn off your brains and your mouths!" she encouraged. "Use those _other _senses instead!"

As soon as she had scurried out of the room, Lindsay whispered loudly, "The last time I was wrapped in seaweed was when I fell out of our boat into Lake Yellowstone."

"Is that a country folk's method of rejuvenation?" joked Stella.

"Sure," Lindsay retorted. "And I bet you didn't know that cow pies have excellent anti-wrinkle properties." They both giggled like teenagers at a school dance.

Over the next half-hour, Lindsay got to see a side of Stella she didn't know existed. It was comforting to have someone that she could talk to about _girl_ stuff - nails, makeup, guys, that kind of thing. She found it surprisingly easy to confide in Stella, given that she was a coworker and in some senses her superior, but here it didn't matter. Stella asked more about Danny, about how things were going, their relationship. Lindsay asked about Stella's love life; Stella replied she was taking some time off from it, and understandably so.

Jaime and Hayley returned to help them each out of the tubs and out of the wraps, closing the curtain between them again. Lindsay tried not to laugh at Jaime removed the sticky seaweed from around her body.

After removing the last strand, Jaime handed Lindsay her robe. "Now, head over to the showers and use the aloe soap in the dispenser and the loofah on the hook. Make sure you wash yourself very well, get all the residue off, you'll feel fantastic. There's a tracksuit hanging outside the shower, one for each of you ladies." She gestured in the direction of the showers. Lindsay turned as Jaime began to clean up the remnants of her wrap.

Like the air on her skin following the facial, the water felt wonderfully different and new against her skin. She did as Jaime instructed, washing herself down thoroughly. She stepped out of the shower and into the tracksuit. Moments later, Stella joined her, outfitted identically. They exited the showers together, where Jaime was already waiting for them.

She led Stella and Lindsay out the two French doors into a tranquil garden of ferns and bamboo. A small pond situated in the center of the garden was occupied by yellow and orange koi fish, and various birds flitted around in the trees. Next to the pond were two fabric mats.

"Now, I just want you to sit down, absorb your surroundings, and just _be_. Meditate. Let your spirit open up."

Lindsay and Stella managed an attempt at focus for about five minutes. Lindsay started wiggling uncomfortably on the lumpy ground. She grunted as she tried to reposition herself, causing Stella to smother a laugh.

"Hey!" Lindsay hissed with false chastisement. "We're supposed to be meditating here." She wasn't able to finish her sentence without breaking into laughter herself.

When Jaime returned to collect them shortly thereafter, she found Lindsay and Stella rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Thanks," Lindsay told her truthfully as they left the spa. "Today was _just_ what I needed!"

* * *

Danny was searching for Lindsay - apparently she had returned from the spa, but their room was empty. Time was running out - he had to ask her about tonight, and then get the lighthouse ready. He finally found her behind the cottage, lounging on a hammock under a sprawling maple tree.

"There you are," he said softly as he crept up on her, wondering if she was asleep.

"Mmm. I was napping. Come sit," she invited him, wriggling over to make room on the hammock.

Danny chuckled. "I don't think I've sat in one of these contraptions since I was a kid." He awkwardly sat down on the rope mesh, then swung his legs up.

"Oomph," he muttered. He put his arm around Lindsay, and she nestled into his embrace. A slight breeze drifted in from the lake, carrying with it a fresh scent of sand and trees. The late-afternoon sun was still warm, beating down on them as they lay together after spending most of the day apart. Danny looked over at Lindsay, whose eyes were closed but a grin lay happily on her face. "You having a good time this week?" he asked her.

She nodded, opening her eyes. She took his hand and rubbing her palm against his. "I think Mac needs to take us on trips more often."

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, maybe once a month or so? I could get used to this." He gave her a light squeeze.

"So, how was fishing?" Lindsay asked him. "Catch anything?"

"Mostly I caught a lot of _Flack_ - pun intended," he replied with a light laugh. "Tell me about your spa day."

Lindsay grinned. "Well, first I had a cocoa-bean facial mask."

Danny leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Mmm. That gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'chocolate kisses'," he whispered.

"Then, I had a seaweed body wrap."

"Is that why you smell like a swamp?" He dodged her slap. She knew she didn't _actually _smell like swamp, that was just Danny being the brat she adored so much.

"Very funny," she snipped. "It was quite rejuvenating. You're obviously enjoying how soft my skin is." Lindsay raised her eyebrows towards Danny's hand, which was caressing her leg below her shorts.

"So," she said. "We have some free time this evening. What should we do?"

"Actually," Danny replied, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have a little surprise. I want you to meet me in the cottage lobby at 8."

"A surprise?" Lindsay asked, pleased. "What for?"

"Because you're my girl," he replied, kissing her head. Lindsay glowed inside - she simply loved being _'his girl.'_

"You and your girl sure have been teasing each other a lot this weekend," she sneered. "That first night, the shower, the beach… You have to learn patience."

Danny shifted positions so he looked her right in the eye. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Maybe I'll just take you right now, right here, in front of the whole cottage!" With that, he rolled over on top of her. Before he could do anything, the hammock swung violently, thrashing to the left from the unbalanced weight, nearly depositing both of them onto the ground.

Lindsay shrieked, grasping at the ropes to keep from falling to the ground. "Danny! Get back over on your side!"

The hammock had just stabilized, when Flack came walking by. "Wow, you guys can't keep it in your room?" he laughed, disappearing around the corner before they could muster a response.

"You _have_ been awfully patient," Lindsay pointed out to Danny sympathetically.

"I'd wait twenty years if I had to," he replied.

"You would?" she asked in disbelief.

Danny grinned. "Yeah, but I can't promise I'd be very pleasant to be around."

Lindsay smiled, swirling her fingers over his chest in a playful caress. "Don't worry," she teased. "Maybe if we get some privacy, you won't have to wait much longer."


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **Here's the next installment - wethinks you will enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lindsay glanced at her watch – 7:55. She shook her leg in anticipation as she sat in one of the large armchairs in the cottage lobby. She had absolutely no idea what Danny had planned for her – she had even tried to pester it out of Flack, to no avail. She checked her watch again. 7:56. Getting closer.

Danny came down the hallway, a small bag in his hand. Lindsay smiled as he leaned down to give her a peck on her cheek. He had a different look in his eyes - a warm glow, with no hint of the teasing, mocking twinkle that had been there all week. This was sincerity.

"Hey," she said, exhaling slowly.

"Hey to you too, Montana," he breathed, helping her up.

"What's in the bag?" she inquired curiously, raising her eyebrows.

"Patience, my dear! Good things come to those who wait. Now let's not waste any time – come with me," he said secretively.

She looked at him sceptically, but obeyed. She had only just turned away when a dark sheet came over her eyes – Danny was blindfolding her. He spoke before she could question him.

"I want this to be a surprise, so you can't see where we are until we're there." He secured the fold, then placed a soft kiss on her neck. She giggled, giddy with anticipation.

Taking her hand, he carefully led her down the front steps of the cottage, a tough feat since she was blindfolded. Despite conflicting emotions of exhilaration and confusion, Lindsay smiled continuously. She couldn't even peek out the bottom of the blindfold; Danny had tied it perfectly.

He put his arm around her, guiding her carefully and making her feel secure. She felt the ground beneath her feet change from concrete steps to grass. It suddenly occurred to Lindsay that sight was not the only sense that was handicapped by the blindfold - she also lost all sense of distance. She had no idea how far from the cottage they had walked, though it felt like a mile.

She listened carefully to the instructions Danny gave her as she attempted to maneouver in total darkness. "Okay, there's a log in front of you… one big step over it… alright, we're turning right… turning left… careful… left – no Lindsay, your other left…", then after what seemed like they had walked the whole grounds twice over he said, "Okay, wait here a minute."

She felt Danny leave her side. She listened carefully, hoping to catch a clue of what exactly he had planned, but the blindfold also covered her ears, muffling any sounds. A strange ruffling sound was all she could make out, but she couldn't figure out if it was coming from the trees, or perhaps the waves of the lake.

"Okay, we're going to walk forward," she heard Danny say as he took her hands and led her. "Take a small step up," he instructed. She did, then felt the ground beneath her change from solid to substantially less-than-solid. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it slightly wobbled beneath her feet, almost as if she were walking across an unstable bridge. Then Danny stopped her.

"Alright, this is going to be tricky to do since you're blindfolded, but we'll just have to do our best," he said. He paused to kiss her, an entirely unexpected move. Though Lindsay kissed back, she nearly laughed at the plethora of strange feelings she was encountering this evening.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" she asked.

Slowly, Danny led her forward, helping her lift her feet over something. Again, she noticed the surface beneath her shoes change. Danny pulled her to the right, then told her to sit. _That_ was tough to do blindfolded – she could only imagine how strange she looked reaching behind her, slowly squatting, trying to make contact with the surface she was supposed to be seated on. Danny placed her hand on a bar of some sort, and told her to hang on.

Without warning, she felt the surface she was on move from beneath her – she gripped the bar for balance. Revving of an engine and wind blowing in her hair could only mean one thing – she was on a boat. She could feel the mist from the water landing on her arms and face. The wind blew her hair all around her. Originally, she thought perhaps Danny was leading her to the beach, but they were now going in the opposite direction. Her best guess was that he had taken her to a marina or pier located on a portion of the resort she had yet to see.

Lindsay struggled to keep her balance as the strong motorboat bounced over the waves. Where could Danny possibly be taking her? She continuously tried to get an answer out of him, but again, he responded with a cryptic "You'll know soon enough!" She could have simply taken off her blindfold, but she knew Danny had evidently put a lot of thought into this excursion. Instead, she attempted to make herself comfortable and turned in the direction they were traveling, enjoying the fresh, lake air that whipped past her, sprays of water occasionally finding their way over the sides of the boat.

She braced herself as the engine quieted down, the speed of the boat slowing. She strained to listen for any new sounds, but nothing came. She could vaguely make out the sound of Danny hopping out of the boat and presumably securing it, before taking her hands and helping her awkwardly climb out.

The ground she stepped onto was higher than she had expected. She stumbled slightly; Danny grabbed her and helped steady her on her feet. She couldn't help but laugh, as she imagined how clumsy she must look.

"Still with me Montana?" he asked, his hands still firmly on her waist.

"Yep," she replied, straightening. She kept her arms on his shoulders; his presence was the only thing she was sure of right now.

"Come with me," he said, helping her forward. Again he did his best to guide her, though even his steady touch was not enough to make her any less disoriented.. At least on the cottage grounds she had a vague idea where they were; now, she had no idea whatsoever.

The ground beneath her feet crunched as she heard twigs snapping and leaves rustling. She presumed that they were walking through a forested area with no path. "Danny, where on earth are we?!"

He laughed. "Oh stop asking already, you know I'm not going to tell you!"

He led her forward for a few more minutes, before stopping her. Again the ground changed, this time from rugged and uneven to firm and flat.

"Okay, you have to navigate up a few stairs now," he instructed. "They're all very close together, so make sure you've got your foot down before you step."

"Um, alright," she replied slowly. Carefully she felt for the step in front of her. Being sure her foot was on it, she lifted herself up, then searched for the next one. Danny had placed her hand on the railing for balance. His hands on her back at least provided a bit of stability as she made her way up the narrow, winding staircase. _Where the heck is he taking me?! _she thought, thoroughly confused. She counted the stairs as she went, hoping for a clue… ten… fifteen… twenty-five… forty… _what?! _Finally, after stair number fifty-three, she no longer felt stairs in front of her, instead just open space.

"Okay, now you have to wait here again," said Danny, placing one of her hands on the wall beside her for support. "Don't move, since you don't want to fall down the stairs."

_Thanks. That's comforting, _thought Lindsay, keeping her feet firmly planted. She heard the faint click of a door closing. Then there was only silence. The only safe thing she could think of was to hum the song that was now playing over and over in her head.

She wasn't sure how much time passed – funny how being blindfolded altered _that _sense too – but finally Danny took her hand and said softly, "it's ready."

She felt him lead her through what she could only assume was the doorway he wad closed before, and was immediately hit by a wave of heat. "Danny, what—" she began, but he lifted off her blindfold, and she was suddenly at a loss for words.

She was standing at the entrance to a small, circular, stone room with wooden floors. Lining the room atop boxes and crates were dozens of candles, explaining the heat she felt when she walked in. Their tiny flames danced in the slight breeze that entered the room through a single window in the wall opposite her. Looking out the window, she realized where they were – in the lighthouse on the island across from the beach. She could make out the top of the cottage, its top windows just barely visible through the trees. The sound of the waves crashing into the shore rose up and filled the silence of the room. And on the floor in front of her, were many large, fluffy blankets, and two pillows. Glowing, she turned around to face Danny.

"You did this?"

"Mhmm," he mumbled, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met and with their touch came a new explosion of fireworks and electricity, a blaze of heat Lindsay had never felt before with Danny. She was immediately lost in him, this kiss having a different, deeper feel than any kiss they had shared in the past. This one was slow, tender, passionate. Even Danny's demeanor was different. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her into him, as though every inch of their bodies had to be touching. Lindsay allowed her hands to roam where they pleased, one taking up residence in his hair, the other pressed firmly against his chest. She knew why he had done this, and where it would end up. And she wanted it. Breaking away to look at him, she found his blue eyes smiling at her.

Neither of them needed to say anything. Slowly, she brought her lips back up to his, the hand that was on his chest now migrating to the seam of his polo shirt. Slipping it underneath, she found his skin, hot beneath her fingers. Using her other hand, she lifted both his shirt and tank over his head, placing them on the ground behind him, away from the candles. His hands slid down her chest and to the buttons of her blouse, their lips not parting as he slowly slipped it off her shoulders.

This time, it was Danny who broke the contact, breathing heavily as his hands moved up and down her bare back.

"Lindsay…" he trailed, his voice low, his breath short.

"Danny, you don't need to say anything," she breathed, her hands running along the elastic of his boxers just above his jeans. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect setting, a more perfect you."

He smiled, then ducked to run kisses along her jaw line and down her neck as he fumbled with the button on her shorts. She kicked them off as he slid them down her legs; it was now her turn to unbutton him. She slowly slid his pants down, looking up as he grinned down at her. Leaving them in a heap on the floor, he again pulled her close, the warmth of her skin nearly completely against his.

They moved together towards the blankets, lowering themselves slowly while trying to remove the remainder of the other's clothing. They had been together naked before, but this time, this time it felt like they were seeing each other this way for the first time. Danny smiled, pulling back the top blanket for Lindsay as she slid in. Crawling on top of her, he pulled the blanket back over himself. Lindsay looked up at him, the soft flickering glow of the candles bouncing beautifully off his face. He was firm against her, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Softly running her nails down his back, he kissed her with more passion, hunger, and feeling than she knew was possible.

And that night, the world existed solely for them.


	11. Chapter 10

**ANs: **Well, this is it, the final chapter. Super big great thanks to everyone's who's stuck with this, read it, and especially reviewed it.  
And we can't not mention our super Beta/Gamma team of **Elainhe and Bluenose** - you guys rock, thanks for dealing with us through this whole thing!!  
So without further wait, the conclusion of _Release._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Lindsay opened her eyes in the morning, her whole body was stiff and sore. She had hardly slept at all that night - they had been busy doing _other_ things. Right now, however, she was wishing that she could have several more hours to catch up on the sleep she missed. Almost all of Danny's weight was on top of her, suffocating her as he dozed contentedly. The hard floor beneath the blankets was murderous on her back, and she was twisted in an uncomfortable, yoga-like position.

And yet, she had never been so happy.

A smile crept across her face as she recalled the events of the past eight hours: the confusing and exciting journey to the lighthouse, Danny revealing his surprise, her revelation at what this meant for them as a couple, and finally getting some private time with Danny. It was better than she ever could have imagined, and well worth the excruciating wait. His touch had ignited feelings in her that she never knew existed. What they had shared last night had opened up a door between them, ushering in emotions that only deepened their connection.

As gently as possible, she slipped out from underneath Danny, who mumbled something inaudible before falling back asleep. The candles had long since extinguished themselves, now mere puddles of hardened wax. She wrapped a spare blanket around her, toga-style, and padded over to the windows to watch the sun rise. Morning was coming; it looked as though someone had spilled a glass of pink lemonade all over the star-spattered dawn. The sun's crystalline reflection on the lake made it appear to be glass, not water. The world looked so peaceful, reminding Lindsay not of her new home in the city, but those quiet Montana mornings she savored as a child. She sighed with bliss.

She inhaled deeply as two warm, strong, unexpected arms enveloped her.

"Hey," Danny whispered, kissing her softly behind the ear. "You're up early."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Morning," she replied. She was aware, even through the blanket she was wrapped in, that Danny was naked. The thought made her crazy. "It's so beautiful," she said, of the sunrise in progress.

"You're beautiful," Danny said, running his palms over the fabric that separated their skin. "I think you should come back to bed."

Lindsay grinned as she watched the rays of the sun beginning to stretch out over the clouds. She took Danny's hand and began leading him back to the pile of blankets. "Do you know what we say back in Montana?" she asked. "'Make hay while the sun shines'."

Danny laughed as she pulled him down to the floor. "Let's make some hay, then," he said, bringing his mouth to meet hers once again.

When she woke up a second time, Lindsay noticed that the morning light was even brighter. After locating her watch in a pile of clothes nearby, she saw it was nearing 7:30. _Time to get back to the cottage for breakfast. _They would be leaving Kuson's today, and the thought saddened her.

"Danny?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

"Mmgrmphh," he responded.

"I'm just thinking," she said with a sigh.

Danny opened his eyes reluctantly, and groaned. "Thinking? I'm too exhausted to think." He nestled back down into the blankets, in danger of falling back to sleep.

"What if it's different?" she murmured thoughtfully, stroking his chest.

"What if what's different?" he asked drowsily.

Lindsay frowned impatiently. "This. Us. What if it changes?" She sat up. "I mean, everything is great and perfect now, in this romantic setting, but what happens when we go back to our jobs and our lives? Will these feelings start to fade?"

Danny opened his mouth, then closed it suddenly, as if he was about to crack a joke, then realized that Lindsay was serious. He smiled and sat up, pulling Lindsay firm against him. "Lindsay Monroe," he whispered in her ear. "I would feel the same way about you no matter if we were in the Alaskan wilderness or Grand Central Station." He kissed her head and gave her a squeeze. "I want to be with you because of _you_. Not because of the candles or the beach or the bonfire."

"But it won't be the same," Lindsay said. "How do we keep the spark going when we deal with dead bodies for fourteen hours a day?

"That's life," Danny shrugged, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "We'll deal with it. I'll be there for you, you'll be there for me, and it will be better because we're together."

She smiled, her fears now beginning to be quelled. "I know you're right," she said. "I guess I was just feeling insecure. We took a huge step last night."

Danny chuckled into her hair. "Last night… and this morning… and again this morning…"

Lindsay laughed. "So we'll be okay?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"As long as we're still able to have sex," he replied wickedly.

Lindsay smacked him playfully. "It's not all about sex, you know," she reminded him.

Danny rolled over onto her, pinning her down. "It's not?" he asked innocently, kissing along her shoulder.

"Danny," she groaned, trying to push him off of her. "No more! We have to get back, the others will notice we're missing."

"They won't care." Danny's voice was muffled as he kissed her neck. "Mac will understand, he won't let them come after us."

"Not _them_," Lindsay protested, though what Danny was doing felt so great. "What if Rose comes banging on our door? She'll have the dogs out on our trail if we're late to breakfast."

Danny moaned as he recalled the syrupy-sweet, yet persistent host of the cottage. Being found here by that woman was not the ending he wanted for this special time with Lindsay.

"I guess we should pack up," he grumbled, slowly rolling off Lindsay and reaching for his clothes.

After slipping back into their clothes from last night, and picking up the blankets, they reluctantly began the journey back to the cottage. Lindsay gave the small room one last wishful glance as they walked towards the staircase. _Maybe someday we'll come back_, she thought hopefully. Still, it didn't matter where they were - she now understood this. She took Danny's hand, smiled, and never looked back.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it," Mac said, a bit sadly. The afternoon sun was still high and bright, but the holiday had some to an end. The late morning sun was only just visible above the trees, bouncing playfully off the top of the cottage. Lindsay looked around with a smile, making a mental picture of the place that had come to mean so much for after only five short days.

"Thank you so much for this, Mac," Lindsay said as she handed her bag to the driver. "It's been amazing." Danny caught her gaze and they shared a smile. Indeed, it has been amazing in multiple ways.

"Yeah, this was just what the doctor ordered," Flack chimed in. "Not even physical therapy made me feel this good."

Stella, who was already on the bus, stuck her head out the window. "Hey, Mac, what are the chances of having this become a quarterly requirement?"

Everyone laughed – even Mac, as he gave Stella a wry grin. "Not going to happen, Stel," he replied. "But I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves – that was the purpose of this getaway."

Hawkes, last to leave the building, came up to join the group with his suitcase. "Go easy on him, guys," he laughed. "Poor Mac probably felt like a kindergarten teacher on a field trip."

"You've all earned gold stars," Mac chuckled, waiting for the others to go up the steps before boarding himself.

As the bus's motor roared to life, everyone looked back fondly at Kuson's, focusing on the roof of the cottage until it blurred into the tree line and then disappeared altogether.

* * *

Lindsay sat with her forehead pressed against the bus window, daydreaming as trees and lampposts whizzed by her. She held Danny's hand in hers, stroking it lightly with her thumb. Memories from the lighthouse played themselves over and over in her mind, and she smiled and blushed every time. She could still smell the smoke from the candles, still feel the smoldering brush of Danny's fingertips over every inch of her body.

The bus was calm; Mac was rustling through some paperwork, Stella was talking quietly to Hawkes, and Flack was sleeping. The weekend had been just what the entire team needed. Especially Lindsay and Danny.

They had only been together for a few months, but Lindsay felt as though they had been together forever. He knew her and understood her in ways that she never thought possible; he could look into her eyes and read into her soul, and it both frightened and exhilarated her. He truly was one of a kind, and even though he sometimes drove her completely nuts, what it came down to was that she was absolutely crazy about him, and falling for him. Hard.

Lindsay turned to look at Danny, blushing deeper when their eyes met. He made her feel like a giggly schoolgirl, giving her tingles from head to toe. Tightening her hand around his, she closed her eyes and settled into his shoulder, enjoying his warmth against her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Danny smiled as he mentally rifled through the images of the night before, permanently etched into his brain. This woman was amazing, did things to him that he never dreamed possible, awakened and ignited senses that he didn't know existed. She was phenomenal, unbelievable, breathtaking – there were not enough words to describe the perfection that was Lindsay.

He had been worried that his plan to escape with Lindsay the night before would be too corny or cliché, but when he saw the smile on her face as he progressed through his plan, and finally the way she lit up when he removed her blindfold, he knew it was worth it. She was worth it. She always was.

It scared him, these new feelings running through his veins – he had no idea what they were or what they meant, but he knew that he wasn't afraid of finding out. Lindsay had this hold on him, this grip around his heart, and as much as it was new and unknown, it was also exciting and invigorating. He opened his eyes when he felt her move, smiling as they made eye contact, the content of their thoughts blatantly obvious. He ran a hand through Lindsay's hair as she lay on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He allowed his head to fall lightly atop her hair, the scent triggering even more memories. He smiled and allowed himself to get lost in his newfound paradise.

* * *

Lindsay and Danny lay beside each other, naked, sweaty, tangled in her bed sheets. Danny had gone home with Lindsay after the bus dropped them off, and he wasted no time in removing her clothes and getting her into bed.

They stared silently, calmly, into each other's eyes, struggling to catch their breaths. Danny ran his fingers softly down Lindsay's back, while she traced the creases created by his abs.

"Told you it'd be just fine once we got back home," Danny said softly, taking her hand and kissing each of her fingertips.

"Mmm, yes you did indeed," smiled Lindsay, rolling over so that she was on top of Danny. She lowered herself to her elbows, lightly taking his lips with hers. His naked body pressed to hers felt so great in her own bed, knowing that what they had wasn't going anywhere soon. She moved from his lips down to his neck.

"I need food, I need sleep," mumbled Danny, his hands roaming Lindsay's body of their own accord.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I'll just deprive you then, if you'd rather have food and sleep than me," laughed Lindsay, in between kisses.

Without warning, Danny flipped her over, pinning her beneath him. "Is that so?" he growled seductively.

"Maybe not," she breathed, pulling him down to meet her, feeling him move inside her as adrenaline and bliss rushed through her body.

Afterwards, Danny lay atop her, sleeping lightly. She ran her hands through his hair, breathing in time with him.

She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to feel him – she felt so comfortable with him, making such a large city feel small and inviting.

It had been a perfect week. By letting go of her struggles and worries and allowing herself to have fun, Lindsay had grown closer to her coworkers, indulged herself with some pampering, and best of all – crossed a major bridge with Danny. Although the trip itself was meant to provide an emotional release, the physical release she and Danny experienced - albeit after days of frustration - was just as renewing. Now she felt ready to return to real life, and facing any obstacles head-on. After all, she wouldn't have to do it alone anymore.

She had found her place in this world, and it was with Danny.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
